


Sissy's new life

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Crossdressing, Deception, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Futa!Blake, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest Kink, Kissing, Makeup, Marriage, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character(s), Roleplay, Shower Blow Jobs, Slavery, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Josh has never been particularly tough, and is always taken advantage of as a result. However, when two seductive huntress's in training rescue him from certain bullies, he gets more than he bargained for, and his life his life is changed forever, possibly for the better, but more likely for the worse...





	1. A New Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This work was suggested by BraveVesperia01. I considered making it multi chapters, but I probably wouldn't have the time with my 'Faunus in heat' series and 'Weiss's chastity' work. However, if many people would like me to continue, I'd be happy to. If anybody would like to see more similar stuff, or have your own suggestion, feel free to comment it. I'm happy to write most fetish's or scenario's, to a reasonable extent. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Josh stumbled backwards, tripping and falling over after being pushed by the much larger student. His bully was the annoying auburn haired first year at Beacon, Cardin Winchester, accompanied of course by his cronies, Russell, Dove and Sky. 

“L-Leave me alone!” Josh cried out, his voice quivering while his small fragile body shook with fear. 

Despite being a first year huntsman in training, Josh was very scrawny, especially compared to other huntsmen like Cardin. Many people had remarked that he looked rather feminine, being not particularly tall at barely five feet and three inches, and having a very slender figure. He had big hazel eyes, and a mess of scruffy dark brown hair atop his head, and wasn’t exactly unattractive, but not particularly masculine looking. A better word to describe him would be ‘cute’, although he was cute more like a girl than a boy.

Due in no small part to his appearance, although also because of his shyness, Josh very often found himself the target of bullies like Cardin and his goons all the way through school and even now that he was enrolled in one of the prestigious huntsman academies. Back at Shade, he had been the target of three of his fellow huntsmen, Brawnz, Roy and Nolan from team BRNZ. Fortunately, their fourth teammate, May, was never usually far behind them, and she would always convince her male teammates to leave the poor boy alone. The scrawny huntsman eventually developed a bit of a crush on the girl. She was cute, in a tomboyish sort of way, although he seriously doubted that she felt the same.

Luckily for Josh, his team never picked on him like many of their peers, although neither were they particularly supportive of his bully problem, despite being well aware of it. If it got too out of hand, they might retaliate against the bullies, although Josh often got the feeling that they were more preserving their teams reputation than helping him. Given the chance, he was certain that they would trade him for someone much tougher.

“Aww! What’s the matter bitch boy? Gonna cry?” Cardin asked, his cronies laughing behind him. Josh didn’t even know why the four man team had decided to pick on him, presumably because he was alone and looked weak, which was a correct assumption on their part.

“G-Go away!” Josh whimpered, scrambling back to his feet and picking himself up off of the floor. 

“Haha! He is gonna cry, look!” One of the goons commented, Josh wasn’t sure of their names. He wasn’t wrong though; the smaller boys lip was indeed quivering, and tears were welling up in his eyes. He had just been trying to get back to his dorm after class, when the four men had jumped out of nowhere, ambushing him and proceeding to torment and tease him relentlessly.

“P-Please, s-stay away f-from me!” Josh stammered, as Cardin shoved him again, this time into a large muddy puddle that he hadn’t seen. Josh grunted, falling into the puddle with a splash and gasped when he felt the freezing cold water soak into his clothes.

“How pathetic!” One of the goons remarked, the other to snickering in agreement.

“Ha! What a loser!” Cardin laughed. Josh crawled onto all fours as he tried to get up, only to be kicked in the ribs by the bully, sending him falling into the puddle again, face first this time, soaking the front of him as well. Bullying had never been this bad at Shade.

“Hey! Assholes!” A female voice called out. Josh wiped his face, turning frantically to see who it was. 

That was when his eyes landed on the most beautiful young blonde huntress he had ever seen in his entire life. She was wearing the Beacon girl’s uniform, with a couple of the buttons of her blouse undone, which Josh couldn’t figure out if she had done herself or if it had been a result of her ample bust that seemed to be bursting out of her shirt. Other than her breasts, the blonde bombshell was tall, and very curvy, with glowing red eyes, and long golden hair that tumbled down her back.

Accompanying the blonde girl was another Beacon huntress. This one had dark hair, in stark contrast to her friend, and amber coloured almost catlike eyes. She didn’t speak, opting to stand and glare silently at Cardin. She was almost as tall as the blonde girl, with a black bow sitting neatly atop her head, and while she didn’t seem to be as bust as her friend, Josh couldn’t help but notice the big round butt sitting atop her long slender legs that jiggled a little when she walked.

“Are you talking to me?” Cardin growled, turning to face the girl. Josh noticed a drop in the man’s aggression when he saw who it was, clearly recognising her.

“Leave him alone.” The girl snarled, her fists balled up and shaking with rage. Cardin seemed to think about it for a second, but he had already made his mind up. He knew better than to mess with the brawler of team RWBY, having learned his lesson when he made the nigh fatal mistake of tripping Ruby in the canteen, causing her to spill her lunch all over herself. It had taken Weiss, Blake, and all of team JNPR to hold back Yang, and avoid her knocking him out cold. While Cardin had avoided a beating that day, he wasn’t looking to receive one today.

“Come on guys.” He said, motioning to his team. “We’ve got better stuff to do than hang out with this loser.” With that, team CRDL walked away, leaving the two girls with Josh, who was lying in the puddle relatively unharmed. Most would come out of that confrontation with damaged pride, but in truth, Josh barely had any pride to begin with.

The black haired girl hurriedly walked over to Josh, smiling sweetly as she extending her left arm out to him. Josh’s face turned red, as he took her hand with his right, and the girl with the bow helped him up. She didn’t even seem to mind that he was soaking wet, as she pulled him up by the forearm.

“Thanks...” He thanked the two girls, letting go of the dark haired ones hand, only for her to tighten her grip, ensuring that she kept a hold of her hand.

“Are you alright?” The eyed girl holding his hand asked. Josh nodded.

“Y-Yeah, just a bit... cold.” He admitted, his face growing redder at the look of sympathy in the girl’s amber eyes.

“I’m Blake.” The girl told him, her smile not fading. “What’s your name?”

“Josh...” The boy told her. Now that he looked at her properly, he could appreciate just how gorgeous this girl was. Her friend may have more to offer in the boob department, but this Blake girl was just as, if not more beautiful, with her big golden eyes and her slender feline like face.

“Hi Josh, I’m Yang.” The blonde spoke, smiling down at the boy. Josh couldn’t help but feel a little bit intimidated by the girls; both of them being much taller than he was, towering over him. “Jeez, you really are soaked. Why don’t you come back to our dorm? You can get a shower, and we’ll get you a change of clothes.” The girl told him, as he noticed her crimson eyes were now lilac, their natural colour.

“Oh, erm, no, thank you.” Josh declined, backing away, only to realise that Blake still held onto his hand. “I mean, I appreciate it really, but I can just get a shower back at my exchange students dorm.” He told them. Blake tutted, and Yang rolled her eyes.

“Oh, THOSE showers.” Yang sighed. “The ones with low pressure where you can never get hot water?” The blonde chuckled to herself. “Come on. You can use ours; it’s much better.” Yang assured him.

Josh was still unsure; she did have a point – the showers in his temporary dorm her awful – but he wasn’t really comfortable showering in somebody else’s dorm. However, his mind was made up for him when the two girls began to walk towards their dorm, in the opposite direction of Josh’s. He noticed that Blake didn’t seem to be letting go of his hand, even as they walked through he school, passing a few people. The hazel eyed boy tried to wriggle his hand out of the girl’s grasp, but every time she did so, she just gave it a squeeze and smiled reassuringly at him. Josh supposed she was just trying to be supportive by holding his hand, and simply didn’t know that it was making him a bit uncomfortable.

She was doing no harm though. Besides, with a girl like Blake holding his hand, Josh could pretend she was his hot girlfriend. At least, that’s what he would have done had be not been dripping with puddle water. His appearance earned him a few strange looks as he passed some students, but he either looked away, or they did when Yang glared at them. 

Eventually, the trio reached a door that Yang stopped in front of, Josh and Blake stopping right behind her as she opened it and led them inside. Looking around the room, the boy noted that it was much bigger and nicer than the exchange students dorms, with two lots of bunk beds, fours desks, two wardrobes and a bedside table each, and still with plenty of room to spare.

“The bathroom’s just through there.” Yang told him, opening the door as she and Blake led him in.

“Just toss your clothes on the floor or something.” Blake told him, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard for when he was done. “We’re a team of all girls, so you’ll have to use one of our bottles, sorry.” The black haired girl added, giving him a quick smile.

“Thanks.” Josh smiled back, as the girl finally let go of his hand, and he swore she winked, before both girls left.

He couldn’t tell if the girl’s were coming onto him, or were messing with him, or were just being friendly, and Josh was simply thinking wishfully. He had never been a particularly good judge of character. Either way, the girl’s seemed friendly and kind enough to let him use their facilities, so he supposed he’d trust them unless they gave him a reason not to.

Josh stripped out of his wet, dirty clothes that were sticking to his skin a bit now, and had begun to smell. He took off his shoes and socks, placing them to one side and after placing his scroll – which had thankfully remained undamaged – on the counter, he tossed his shirt and trouser into the corner, standing in the girl’s bathroom in just his briefs, before finally removing them too, leaving him naked.

The dark haired boy looked at himself in the mirror. He really was a bit of a wimp. Sure, he may be able to hold his own against a handful of Grimm, even against one or two human opponents, depending on their skill. Besides that, he really didn’t have much going for him. He’d long since achieved the status of ‘Quiet loser’ which had stuck throughout his life, making it difficult to make friends. Apart from his bullies, he still managed to get along with most people though, although none had been as kind to him as Blake and Yang.

Smiling at his good fortune at meeting two kid hearted, drop dead gorgeous girls such as Blake and Yang, Josh stepped into their shower, turning on water and allowing it to wash over him.

The boy made sure to get wet every part of his body, before looking across the shelf for the least girly shampoo or shower gel he could find. He decided upon a red bottle, opening it and squirting some into his palm. The potent scent of strawberries and roses hit him, as he rubbed his hands together to form a pink lather, before beginning to wash his hair. It was a lovely smell, one that would compliment any girl, although Josh wasn’t sure it suited him. It wasn’t as if he had much choice though, as he continued to wash himself, rinsing his hair and squirting more of the thick pink liquid into his hands, washing his body. 

After ten minutes or so, Josh was finally done in the shower, and stepped out onto the mat on the floor, grabbing the white towel that Blake had left on the rail for him. He dried himself off, before turning to retrieve his clothes, only to find that they were missing. He was certain that they had been in the corner, but they were nowhere to be seen now. To make matters worse, while his scroll had been on the counter beside his clothes, that was missing now too.

Panicking a little, worried this might all have been an elaborate prank, Josh wrapped the towel around waist and cracked open the bathroom door, half expecting the girls to be gone, and he’d have to make his way back to his dorm in just a towel. However, he did not expect to see what he saw when he opened the door.

Lying back on the bottom bunk of the far bed, Yang was sprawled out, her arms wrapped around Blake who was lying on top of her, the pair making out passionately, apparently oblivious to Josh. The girls were both still fully clothed, although their skirts had hitched up somewhat, showing the boy their thighs. What’s more, Blake’s bow had vanished from her head, revealing that it had been hiding a pair of adorable cat ears on top of her head. Josh had no quarrel with Faunus, but knew that the likes of Cardin did, and expected that Blake had chosen to hide her true identity to avoid unnecessary trouble.

The boy swallowed as he watched the girls making out, their legs entwined together with their crotches rubbing up against each others. For a split second, Yang opened her eyes, Blake’s tongue still exploring her mouth, as she spotted Josh looking from the doorway. The boy expected her to yell at him or call him a pervert, but instead, Yang simply winked, before continuing her make out session with her dark haired counterpart.

Unsure whether to interrupt or retreat back into the bathroom, Josh was about to choose the latter, before realising that he’d have to ask them what happened to his clothes at some point

“Um, excuse me?” The boy asked anxiously. The girls didn’t respond, simply continuing to make out. Josh spoke louder. “Excuse me?” 

This time, both girls stopped kissing the other, both looking up at Josh, neither appearing particularly embarrassed or annoyed that they had been interrupted. Blake hopped off of her partner, sitting beside her as they sat on the side of their bed.

“Erm, I was just wondering... did either of you move my clothes?” He asked, shifting on his feet.

“I did.” Blake admitted, her smile not faltering. “They were filthy and soaking wet; you couldn’t put them back on after you got nice and clean in the shower. I took them down to the laundry room.” She told him. Josh bit his lower lip anxiously before responding.

“Right, thanks, it’s just that I didn’t bring a change...” He told them. Yang hopped off of the bed.

“No worries.” She told him cheerily. “You can borrow some of our teammates.” She told the boy. Josh couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was, but something about that sentence seemed off to him, and it wasn’t just that he was uncomfortable wearing another guys clothes.

“I mean... I guess, sure. If you’re sure he won’t mind, thanks.” He told Yang.

“It’ll be fine.” Yang assured him. “We always share each other’s clothes on this team.” Josh though that it seemed odd that they would share clothes with a guy, and that was when it hit him; Blake had told him before he got in the shower that this was an all girls team. There was even only girl’s toiletries in the shower.

“Wait, sorry, but didn’t you say you were an all girls team?” Josh asked Blake, who nodded.

“That’s right.” She told him, not elaborating further. Instead, she stood up and leaned over to Yang, talking just loud enough that Josh could make out what she was saying. 

“Smells like strawberries and roses. That means Ruby’s.” Blake told Yang, as Josh frowned, confused.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, panicking even more now. The girls exchanged glances, before looking back at him and sighing.

“We knew you’d have to borrow one of our teammates clothing.” Yang began. “Ours wouldn’t fit you, but Ruby’s and Weiss’s would, and since they’re not here, we decided that if you used either mine or Ruby’s shampoo, you could borrow Ruby’s clothes, and if you used Blake’s or Weiss’s, you could borrow Weiss’s.” She finished explaining.

“I see...” Josh replied, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as Yang rummaged around in what was presumably Ruby’s wardrobe.

Josh thought about leaving, but in just a towel, he’d be better off wearing whatever this ‘Ruby’ girl had going spare. He decided to wait patiently, watching Yang pick out clothes for him to wear, while trying to ignore the cat Faunus’ gaze that he could feel scanning him up and down like he was her prey. He was almost certain at this point that the girls had an agenda. Perhaps they had intended since they met him to trick him into wearing girl’s clothes, although to be honest, that seemed like his best option at this point. He could only hope that Yang didn’t pick out something too feminine.

“Here, this should do it!” She exclaimed, standing up and admiring the outfit that she had set out for her and Blake’s new friend. “Just take off that towel and we’ll get you dressed and ready to go in no time!” Yang told him. Taken off guard by the strange request, Josh clutched the towel tighter.

“Couldn’t I just get changed in the bathroom?” He requested, only to be met by giggles from the girls, with no verbal response. Instead, he felt two hands reach under his arms from behind him and tear away the towel, leaving him stark naked in front of the two gorgeous girls. 

Josh squealed in surprise, covering his privates with his hands, his face glowing bright crimson. Looking at the two girls, he realised that neither of them were laughing as he had expected, although they were smiling at him rather eerily. The only silver lining being that the curtains were closed, meaning that nobody outside would be able to see him.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Blake told him, folding up the towel as he realised she was the one that took it from him. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” 

Nevertheless, the young huntsman was very much uncomfortable with the whole situation, not just with being naked before the two hottest women he’d ever laid eyes on, but especially given that they were encouraging him to wear their female friend’s clothes. Josh looked at Yang, as she crouched before him, holding out a pair of Ruby’s pretty dark red panties.

“Come on, step into them.” Yang encouraged him, as if she were training a dog. Hesitantly, but knowing he didn’t exactly have an abundance of options, Josh stepped forward with his right foot, sliding it through the right leg hole of the girl’s underwear, before doing the same with his left leg. It was bad enough that he had to dress like a girl, and even worse that he was being dressed like he were a toddler. Yang began to slide the soft underwear up the boys legs, stopping halfway up his thighs.

“You know, I can’t put them on you if your hands are in the way.” Yang told Josh, waiting patiently for him to move his hands. Josh bit his lip, not wanting to expose himself, as he shook his head.

“A-Are you sure there isn’t something else for me to wear?” He asked. Yang sighed, getting a little annoyed at the boy’s resistance. Sensing her partner’s annoyance, Blake stepped behind Josh, reaching around him and grabbing his wrists, pinning them to his sides forcefully.

The boy gasped as he was exposed to both girls. He saw Yang smirk when she saw his tiny cock, and heard a giggle from Blake behind him. The poor boy’s face glowed an even deeper shade of red, as Yang pulled the panties all the way up his legs until they were around his waist. Both girls stepped back to inspect the boy as he was. He was in obvious discomfort, and clearly embarrassed, but they paid no attention to that. Rather, they admired how well the panties seemed to fit him, his cock squeezed snugly into the front and hardly making a bulge.

“Aw! So cute!” Yang squealed in delight, grinning as she made to get the next item of clothing.

“P-Please... you don’t need to– ” Josh was cut off by Blake, who spun him around so that he was facing her with his back to Yang.

“Ssh, it’s okay!” Blake assured him, her voice soft and soothing as she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him. “We’re only trying to help you.” Josh nodded, as the girl pressed her body against his. For a moment, he though she was going to kiss him, until he was forcefully spun back around. He was greeted by the sight of Yang holding up a pair of black tights.

“I-I don’t need to wear those, do I?” Josh asked.

“Whatever you wear, you’re going to have to walk back to your dorm wearing it.” Blake told him. “If you only wore half the outfit, people would get suspicious. You want to look the part, don’t you?” She asked. Josh wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t want to wear the entire outfit, but neither did he want people to recognise him dressed in girls clothes. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, he wouldn’t have to make that decision, as the girls would make it for him.

Yang bunched up the tights, holding them out before him just as she had done the panties before. He didn’t need to be told what to do this time, stepping forward into the tights, both girls smiling at how quickly he was learning, before Yang pulled them up his smooth, hairless legs that could have already belonged to a girl.

“Good boy.” Yang congratulated him once the tights were on. Josh blushed. He felt silly, but the panties and tights were surprisingly comfortable. That was by no means to say that he wasn’t in any physical discomfort. No, that was all in his head.

It didn’t take Yang long to fish out the next item of clothing from the pile. Josh couldn’t move, paralysed out of fear. He had thought these girls would be his friends, but they just wanted to humiliate and punish him like everyone else. These two girls were much worse than most of the bullies he came across. They didn’t make their intentions known, but rather kept him in the dark, guessing and fearing what would happen next. 

Yang soon returned, wearing a wide grin on her face as she held up the next item that matched the colour of the panties Josh wore under his tights.

“I-I can’t wear a bra!” Josh remarked. He didn’t seem to be convincing the girls however, as Blake forcibly held his arms out in front of him so that Yang could slide his arms through the bra straps. For the first time, Josh actually properly tried to resist, struggling against Blake, but she was much stronger than the puny boy, and before long, he found himself wearing the bar around his chest. 

Blake fiddled with the straps, making sure that they were on his shoulders, before connecting the bra together behind him where yang couldn’t reach. While not exactly uncomfortable, the bra felt unnatural to Josh, having never worn one before, never needing one with him no having breasts. Ruby was barely a B cup, so it wasn’t too big for him, although there was a slight gap between his chest and the bra.

However, that problem was solved when Yang returned with two round plastic disks. Josh had been about to ask what they were, but his question was answered when Yang slid them between his chest and the bra. They much have been covered with some sort of adhesive, because they stuck to his hairless chest like glue. Josh also realised that they weren’t plastic, but her silicone. They were used to make women appear to have larger boobs than they actually did, but in his case they not only closed the gap between his chest and the bra, but to make it appear as though the young boy had breasts like a woman.

“Aw, he looks so cute in that!” Blake cooed, brushing his dark hair over his ear as she breathed on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine in sheer terror.

“Just wait until we’re finished.” Yang responded. Both girls giggled, as Blake leaned in close and whispered in Josh’s ear.

“By the time we’re done, you’re going to look so cute.” She told him, giggling as she pinned his arms to his sides. Josh wanted desperately to escape the pair, but knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against both of them. Besides, he could hardly go outside dressed like this. Yang seemed to be getting impatient now, wanting to dress him as quickly as possible as she already had the next item ready; a black and red skirt. 

Josh swallowed, as the item was held out in front of him. The boy hesitated just long enough to earn a light smack on his right ass cheek by Blake, making him yelp in surprise, prompting him to step forward into the skirt. Yang once more pulled the item up his legs, as she and Blake fasted it around his waist, tightening it to make sure that it didn’t fall down, before stepping back to admire what they had done. So far, they were impressed with their own work; Josh was totally feminine from the waist down, wearing panties, tights and a skirt, as well as a bra and silicone inserts around his chest.

“You’ll make a fine sissy.” Yang told him with a smirk, before giving him a peck on the cheek. Josh whimpered, feeling on the verge of crying, as he felt Blake grab his jaw, turning just his head to face her as she leaned into him.

“I just know he’ll be a good bitch.” The cat Faunus told Yang. The blonde nodded in agreement as Josh realised what these girl’s intentions had been all along. They had never actually wanted to help him, they just wanted to turn him into some sort of cross-dressing slave for their own pleasure and amusement.

Yang held up a blouse, black like the one Ruby wore, which Blake helped force Josh into, his arms sliding down the sleeves and pulling it over his shoulders. It was a little tight, as Yang began to button it up, all the way to the top, just like her little sister wore it. Josh looked down, seeing himself wearing a skirt and blouse, although most notable were the two mounds that were protruding from his chest under the blouse where his fake breasts were.

“He must be made for this.” Blake remarked, seeing how well Josh fit into all of Ruby’s clothes.

“I know, everything fits him perfectly.” Yang replied. “It’s as if he was born to be a sissy.” She added, the two girl’s laughing at the poor boy’s expense as Yang held up a dark corset with red laces, making Josh’s eyes bulge in shock.

“W-Why are you doing this to me?” Josh whimpered, as he watched Yang approach him with the corset.

“Why not?” Yang responded. “In all honesty, you’re cute. Not for a guy of course, but for a sissy slave...” Yang licked her lips just at the thought. Josh could feel the warm salty tears welling up in his eyes now.

“P-Please, if you let m-me go, I won’t t-tell anyone. I p-promise!” He told the girls, but they simply giggled again in response.

“We’re n-not going to let you g-go.” Blake told Josh, mocking his stutter. “We’re going to make you into our little sissy b-b-bitch.” She and yang giggled, as the corset was forced around the back of his body.

The corset was the first item that actually hurt Josh, as Yang pulled it tightly around him, fastening it at the front. The boy felt uncomfortable, as he felt Blake crouch behind him, the cat Faunus beginning to tighten the corset with the red laces that were attached to it. With each passing second, Josh found it harder and harder to breathe in the corset, amazed at how woman could manage it. Finally, once it was tight enough, Blake tied it off, leaving little of the string left, except what she used to make a little bow at the top.

“It hurts...” Josh commented, his tone defeated.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Yang assured him.

“Yeah, your body is already pretty feminine, so it shouldn’t take long for it to get used to the corset and adjust for it to fit better.” Blake told him. Josh’s eyes widened in horror. Just how long exactly did they plan to keep him like this? 

He daren’t ask, as Yang placed two dark ankle boots before him, helping him to place his foot into each. He was surprised to find that they were his size, as Yang fastened up the red laces on them, trying them tightly and neatly just as she had done for Ruby in her youth.

Once he was dressed, Josh was dragged over to one of the girl’s dressing table’s, being forcibly seated in the chair opposite the table with a large mirror at the back for Josh to admire himself in with all his feminine attire.

“Something’s missing...” Blake thought aloud.

“Duh! Make up!” Yang responded. Josh’s heart sank. He wanted to protest, but knew it was in vain. However, both girls had gone to collect the makeup; now was his chance to escape. Sure, he may be dressed like a girl, but it was better people see him in this and he get these girls punished than become their slave, or bitch, or whatever their intentions for him were.

Taking his chance, Josh shot up from the chair and bolted for the door. However, before he could even take the first step, he was stopped when a long black ribbon wrapped around his torso several times, tying his arms tightly against his sides and causing him to lose his balance, falling to the floor.

“Bad girl.” Blake told him, holding her weapon, Gambol Shroud in her hands.

“You were doing so well!” Yang whined, sounding disappointed, as if he had let them down by trying to escape. Josh struggled against the Faunus’ weapon, but it was much stronger than it looked.

“Shall we punish her?” Blake asked. “It was his first time – maybe we should let him off?”

“That depends.” Yang replied, before turning to Josh. “Are you going to be a good girl from now on?” She asked, very condescendingly. Josh was confused at first about whether they were talking about him or not. They were referring to him as ‘her’ and ‘girl’ rather than as a boy, but looking down at his clothing, he understood why; after all, he looked more like a ‘she’ than a ‘he’ now anyway.

“Please...” Josh responded, almost in tears. “I w-want to g-go home...” Both girls exchanged glances, sighing.

“I guess we’re going to have to punish her.” Blake responded.

With that, Josh found himself being dragged over to the bed where the two girls had been making out just a few minutes ago. He squirmed to try to get away, but to no avail, as he found himself pulled over Blake’s lap. Still immobilised with his arms tied to his sides, the boy had no way to escape, his only hope being to try to writhe his way away from the girls as they pinned him down.

“How come you get to do it?” Yang asked, pouting as Josh found himself pulled over Blake’s lap. 

“Because you’re always so rough.” Blake told her. “We don’t want to hurt her, just teach her where her rightful place is.” Blake added. With that, the Faunus girl lifted Josh’s skirt, rubbing her hand across his soft tender butt through his tights. “Sorry sweetie; it’s for our own good.” Blake told Josh.

Without warning, Blake lifted and dropped her hand, bringing it down hard on Josh’s ass, with a loud crack. Josh cried out loudly as a sharp stinging pain shot through his butt. Blake smiled at his reaction before repeating the motion, spanking the boy/girl another time, even harder. The sissy screamed again, as the cat girl spanked his ass, hard.

Out of the corner of his eye, Josh could see Yang grinning as she watched her girlfriend spank the poor helpless boy that was wearing her sister’s clothes. He was snapped back to reality when Blake spanked him again, equally hard as the last on, but this time it was directed only on the left cheek. Josh received five more spanks of the same calibre, each time the faunus alternated cheeks, and each time leaving a bright red handprint.

After the eighth strike, Josh was bawling, warm wet tears streaming down his cheeks as he was spanked over the girl’s knee. It hurt, sure, but the humiliation of being punished like a child was far worse, and that was saying something. What had he done to deserve this? To deserve to be treated like a girl, and punished like a child?

Josh’s train of thought was once again interrupted by Blake’s open hand, as the landed the hardest strike yet right in the centre of his ass, in the middle of his cheeks. Josh wailed loudly in pain, as he felt his ass cheeks burning. The pain was unbearable at this point, with the tights doing nothing to protect him from the sadistic cat girl’s hand, which was soon brought down yet again, landing its tenth strike on his ass.

“OW!” Josh screamed, crying openly. He felt Blake’s hand contact his sore red ass again, although much softer this time, as she rubbed it better. The stinging was lesser now, although he felt just as humiliated.

“You are going to be a good girl from now on, aren’t you?” Blake asked.

“Yes! Yes...” Josh responded, in fear of another spanking. Blake smiled, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on each of Josh’s aching cheeks, kissing him better, before she ad Yang helped him up.

“There’s a good girl!” Yang assured him, wiping his tears away with a damp cloth.

Josh was seated in the same chair as before at the dressing table, still bound by Gambol Shroud. His ass was burning painfully as he was forced to sit, but he thought it best not to complain, or he might end up with an even sorer ass.

“Now that that’s all done with, we can get to making you look pretty!” Yang told Josh, having already gotten the makeup they’d be using out ready to avoid a repeat incident. Fortunately for the girl’s, Josh already had a very feminine face, with feminine features and smooth, blemish less skin.

The first thing was contouring. Blake kept Josh’s head in position as Yang applied the contour, making sure to be careful as she applied light coats of the cream over the young boy’s face. Having never worn makeup before, it felt strange and unnatural to Josh to have it applied to his face, especially under such circumstances. The helpless boy could only watch in the mirror as Yang blended the slightly differing shades of the cream across the boy’s face, subtly changing the tone of his skin to a slightly darker one so that it was hardly noticeable that he was wearing any unless you had seen him before.

Yang took a while finishing this off, but was eventually done, stepping aside to show Josh his face in the mirror. He felt disturbed just looking at his own reflection. It was him but... not him. As if he was gazing upon an alternate version of himself with ever so slightly darker skin. All across his face, from his hairline down past his jaw to his neck, the boy’s skin was different in such a way that between the contour and the clothing, he could just about recognise himself. Josh didn’t have much time to get used to his new skin tone though, as Yang soon turned back to him with a dark pencil.

“Close your eyes.” She ordered him. Josh complied immediately, shutting his eyes. Though he couldn’t see what was going on, the boy could feel Yang applying the eyeliner, running the pencil along his eyelid, starting with the top one, before moving onto the lower lid. It didn’t take her too long to get that done, before she walked around behind Josh and Blake and did the same to the other eyelid. 

Josh wanted to open his eyes, but didn’t do so, out of total fear. It was a good job as well, since shortly after finishing with the eyeliner, he heard Yang pick up something else. He didn’t dare ask what it was, but soon figured it out when he felt Yang run a brush across his eyelid, carefully applying the eye shadow. Josh swallowed, feeling the brush decorate his eyelid with the neutral colour, before it left his face, returning with a darker shade and applying that over the first. Once Yang was finally done, she moved onto the next, doing the same, before stepping back from Josh.

“You can open them now.” She told him. Josh hesitated, but opened his eyes, instantly met with his reflection again. It wasn’t as bad as he had been expecting, the eyeliner and eye shadow combined meant that his eyes were accented and emphasised, appearing bolder and bigger than usual. Josh could see that Yang was clearly trying to go for a more subtle approach; there was no need to overly feminise his already feminine features. The simple application of a little makeup could easily transform the boy into a girl.

Yang picked up a strange metal contraption that Josh didn’t recognise, and held it up to his eye. The blonde began to press the boy’s eyelashes between the contraption, holding it in position, moving it further down his eyelashes every so often and holding it for a few more seconds, until she was done. Josh looked at his eye in the mirror, taking a while to see the minor difference that was his curled eyelash. Yang proceeded to do the same to his other eye, curling his eyelashes, before placing the eyelash curler aside. Josh had never noticed how long his eyelashes actually were, although they were curled now, and much more woman like.

Next, Yang picked up a silver tube, unscrewing the cap and pulling out the mascara wand.

“Keep your eyes open.” Yang ordered. Josh didn’t reply, but didn’t close his eyes either when Yang placed the brush under his eyelashes, running it from the base up to the ends of his eyelashes. Josh watched in the mirror, keeping his eyes open as the girl applied the mascara. He could feel Blake’s eyes fixed on him as she watched, seemingly enjoying the sight of having her girlfriend feminise their new sissy.

Josh sat perfectly still, aware of his sore ass as the mascara was applied to him, his arms even beginning to ache a bit from being tied to his sides for so long. Once Yang was done with both layers of those eyelashes, she moved onto the lower ones, before doing the same to his other eye, starting at the top and going onto the bottom.

“Aw, she’s so cute already!” Blake squealed, her cat ears wriggling in delight as she gazed upon Josh’s makeup covered face, his eyes emphasised boldly, but not excessively, giving him a very feminine look. It wasn’t exactly obvious at this point unless one looked closely, that Josh had started out as a man. Under the conservative amount of makeup that Yang had applied, Josh wanted to wipe his face clean, take off all this girl’s clothes and run away from the torturous girl’s.

“We’re almost done now.” Yang told Josh. As much as he was horrified about this whole ordeal, he was thankful that it was at least going to all be over soon. He watched as Yang took out a small palette of blusher, lightly dabbing the brush on there a few times before holding it up to Josh’s face. The boy simply sat there as the blonde applied the powder to his cheeks, rubbing it in and turning his cheeks a deep red colour.

The girls both seemed very pleased with their work, with yang doing most of the actual application while Blake simply watched, her hands occasionally wandering over Josh’s petite body, over his fake breasts as if she was feeling him up. It made the poor boy very uncomfortable that the girl’s already thought of him as a female, treating him accordingly, just as Yang finished applying the blusher. Looking in the mirror, Josh realised that his crimson cheeks gave a little colour to his face, along with the contour, and also accented his cheekbones.

Finally, Yang reached for the small stick of lipstick, the colour somewhere between pink and red, unscrewing the cap and holding it to Josh’s mouth.

“Open your mouth.” Yang told him. The boy immediately did as he was told, as Yang began to rub the rose coloured lipstick across his soft lips, painting them the pretty pinkish colour that the stick was. Josh felt the stick run across his upper and lower lips, carefully being applied by the blonde, until she took it away, his makeover finally complete as she and Blake both stepped away to admire their handiwork.

“Something’ missing...” Blake commented, frowning. Yang gave her a wink, retrieving something from the other side of the room and bringing it back. Upon first glance, it appeared to be just a smallish black and red ball of fur, but upon further inspection, Josh realised that it was a wig. He remained still, as Yang placed the wig onto his head, carefully adjusting it until she was happy, and she and Blake stepped back.

Finally, Josh’s excruciatingly humiliating transformation was complete, but at this point, he looked completely and utterly like a girl. From the panties, stuffed bra, tights, skirt, blouse ad corset he wore, to his face decorated with generous but subtle amounts of makeup, to the dark crimson wig sitting on his head; Josh looked nothing like he had done at the start of the day. To anybody who saw him, they would no doubt believe that he was Ruby, his getup was so convincing.

“Oh... my... GOD!” Yang exclaimed.

“She’s so cute!” Blake added, she and her partner cooing over the poor feminised boy, who wanted to break down in tears right then and there.

“No, no, no! Don’t cry!” Blake told him, cradling his head against her chest as she untied him. Instinctively, Josh leaned into her, resting his head on the girl’s breast as she patted his wig. Just looking at himself in the mirror, even he could have easily mistaken himself for a girl, as he felt his eyes begin to well up with tears.

“I swear to God, if your makeup runs after all that, I’m going to be so pissed.” Yang told him, angrily as she dabbed his eyes with a cloth. Josh willed himself not to cry, in fear of being spanked by the blonde, or worse.

“Be nice, Yang.” Blake told her, kissing Josh’s forehead. “She’s just getting a little emotional at seeing herself for what she truly is for the first time, right sweetheart?” Blake asked Josh. Not wanting to anger either girl, Josh nodded his head in agreement, much to the delight of Blake at seeing him submit, while Yang frowned, but eventually backed off.

“She looks just like Ruby...” Yang spoke, inspecting the boy that looked eerily like her sister.

“I think it’s a vast improvement.” Blake replied, before turning to Josh. “What do you think?” She asked him.

Once again, Josh wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, but unfortunately for him, this was all too real. With no other real choice, Josh opened his mouth to reply.

“I... I think it’s g-good.” He told them, albeit unconvincingly. Blake seemed pleased, but Yang clearly had higher standards for how he should respond.

“You say that, but you don’t sound very grateful.” She told him, looking annoyed further as she crossed her arms across her chest. Still with his head pressed against Blake’s breast, the Faunus girl kissing his head every so often, Josh responded.

“No! I am!” He assured them both. “I mean, t-thank you. I... love it...” He muttered, although he seemed to have pleased both girl’s now.

“See Yang? I told you she’d be a good bitch!” Blake told her blonde partner as she crouched next to him, who rolled her eyes in response.

Josh was distracted, looking up to the right of him at Yang, that he barely even noticed the flash of light coming from his left, turning just as Blake took a selfie of the two of them. The boy wanted to protest, but knew better than to do so, allowing Blake to take several more, smiling as they both looked into the camera on her scroll.

“Smile!” She told him, giggling as she linked her right arm with his left, and pressed their cheeks together. Forcing himself to smile, Josh broke out into a fake smile as he and Blake both looked into the camera. Blake took a dozen or so more selfie, all pretty much the same of her and Josh smiling, before Yang crouched on his other side, linking her left arm with his right as Blake took several more pictures of the three of them all smiling.

“We should get some of her whole outfit.” Yang suggested.

“Good idea!” Blake responded. Josh found himself hauled to his feet.

Helpless to resist his two enslavers, Josh followed their instructions to the letter, as the girls ordered him to pose in various positions. It was degrading enough to have been feminized to look exactly like Yang’s sister, but to pose for them to take pictures of him that they would no doubt use as blackmail was a step too far. Nevertheless, Josh did as he was told, as the girls ordered him around, taking multiple pictures of every pose he did, with them ranging from cute to mildly sexual.

The poor boy, utterly defeated and having given up hope, posed in various ways. He was told to have his back to the camera, and turn to face it over his shoulder. He was ordered to stand facing the camera, holding his skirt out on display as if he were a model. He was at one point even ordered onto all fours with his butt on the air and smile into the camera, as well as a few others that were equally or more humiliating. If the girls ever thought he wasn’t convincing enough, the simple threat of a spanking would put him on the right track.

“Lie in the bed now.” Blake ordered him. Josh bit his lip, but did as he was told, lying back on the bed, as the Faunus ordered him to ‘look sexy’. Doing his best from pictures he’d seen in magazines or online, Josh raised his arms out above his head, giving the camera a great shot of his body that was crammed into the tight corset.

“Perfect.” Blake told him, taking a couple more pictures, before ordering him to change positions. This time, Josh got onto his front, lying forward in the bed and lifting his legs behind him as he rested his makeup covered face in his hands, giving the camera a cute smile.

“She’s a natural.” Yang commented, as she watched Josh pose for Blake. The poor boy had never been more humiliated in his life, knowing that it would never be the same again. Despite his qualms, however, he dared not beg for mercy, or ask to be allowed to leave. His ass was still stinging a little and very tender from his spanking, the lesson clearly having worked at making him submit against his will.

After a few more poses, it looked like Blake was finally done taking pictures, as she lowered her scroll. Josh simply sat on the bed in silence, as the girls went through the pictures, looking over them and picking out their favourites.

“Alright, now for the real fun to begin.” Yang spoke, as Blake placed her scroll on her bedside table. 

That wasn’t the ‘real fun’? Josh’s heart sank upon hearing this. He didn’t know how this could get any worse, but considering that the girl’s idea of fun seemed to be humiliating and degrading him as much as possible, he doubted that their next plan was good for him at all.

Both girls wore huge knowing grins, as they let the poor feminised boy squirm for a while, allowing his mind to wander to dark places as he imagined what they might have in store for him next. However, he could never have anticipated what actually happened.

Josh stared, mouth hanging open in disbelief as he watched Yang first remove the skirt of her Beacon uniform, tossing it onto the floor beside the bunk bed. There, between the blonde girl’s legs was an undeniable bulge, much larger than Josh’s, in the front of her tights. Any hopes she might have put a bundled pair of socks down there as a prank were dashed, when he girl took off her tights and panties, now naked from the waist down and allowing her cock to spring free.

Josh’s jaw dropped when he saw it; the throbbing erect member between Yang’s legs, accompanied by a pair of balls that hung just beneath it. The blonde grinned at Josh’s horrified reaction, as she gave her member a few stroked to make sure that it was rock hard, showing off her cock to the poor sissy. Yang appeared well shaven, with minimal pubic hair over her crotch or on her balls, and she was circumcised too, unlike Josh.

“Like what you see?” Yang asked Josh with a wink, as she gave her cock a few more strokes, precum dripping from the tip and onto the floor. It was at least nine inches long, and about two inches in width from what Josh could tell.

“W-What are y-you?” He asked, terrified, backing away on the bed as he grew more afraid of the girl.

“I’m a hermaphrodite.” Yang replied. “Or Futa, or dick girl, or whatever term you prefer – I really don’t mind. Unlike some people.” Yang told him, chuckling as she nodded in Blake’s direction.

“Oh shut up.” Blake complained, rolling her eyes. Josh had been so focused on Yang that he hadn’t even noticed Blake removing her own skirt, tights and panties, revealing that she too had a cock and balls. While Blake’s was about an inch shorter than Yang’s, it made up for that in width, almost half an inch wider than the blonde’s. Like Yang, Blake was also well groomed, but unlike her partner, wasn’t circumcised.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked, chuckling.

“For your information, ‘dick girl’ is a derogatory term.” Blake told Yang.

“What are you talking about? No it isn’t!” She responded. “Where did you hear that? Besides it doesn’t matter, because I am one!” Yang replied, chuckling.

“Whatever, I just don’t like it.” Blake told her, sighing, before the two turned back to Josh.

“P-Please... you d-don’t need to...” Josh began, only for Blake to rush forward, grabbing him by the wig and tossing him into the middle of the room. Surprisingly, the wig stayed on his head, maintaining his ‘Ruby’ appearance as he was made to kneel before his two dominators.

“THIS is the real fun!” Yang exclaimed, as she and Blake giggled, both holding out their cocks, aiming them at Josh as they waited for him to begin. When he did nothing, Blake sighed, grabbing him by the wrists and yanking him to his knees.

“Since you’re new to this, I’ll explain.” She told him. “Yang and I have been looking for a new fuck toy for weeks now, and as you can tell, we’ve already decided that that’s going to be you.” She explained.

“You’ll be expected to do whatever we say, whenever and wherever we say it, however we say it... well, you get the idea.” Yang added, grinning.

“If you don’t, you’ll be punished.” Blake told him. “Spankings are for minor mishaps, but more severe incidents will call for more severe punishments.” She told him. Josh’s ass still hurt from his previous spanking; he didn’t want another, or worse...

“So, that being said...” Yang began, allowing Josh to figure out the rest, but only receiving a clueless look in response. Blake sighed again.

“Suck our cocks!” She told him. “Use your mouth on one of us and a hand on the other, then switch.” Blake demanded.

Josh wanted to die. It would surely be a mercy compared to having these two evil women dominate him and boss him around for the rest of his life.

Hesitantly, he reached up to Yang’s cock, wrapping his left hand around it. Immediately he began to stroke it back and forth. Of course, as a teenage boy, Josh had masturbated before, so he wasn’t entirely inexperienced with this. Yang seemed satisfied, smiling down as she watched the boy dressed as her sister give her a reluctant handjob.

“That’s it, Ruby, good girl.” Yang sighed, stroking Josh’s hair like the good pet he was as he slowly jerked her off, the blonde imagining that it was her own sister doing the act. That was when Josh felt a sudden tug on his right wrist from Blake, clearly feeling denied.

“I take it that means you’re sucking me off first?” She asked. Josh was about to respond, just about opening his mouth, only for Blake to roughly grab him by the hair, forcing her cock into his mouth. Josh tried to resist, but Blake was stronger than he was, and he soon found the hard, thick member being forcibly jammed down his throat. Josh gagged, unable to take the entire cock down his throat, but unable to resist, as his oesophagus was forcibly stretched to accommodate for Blake’s girth.

“I thought you were the one that told me to be gentle earlier.” Yang told Blake with a smirk.

“I was getting sick of her being all reluctant.” Blake responded. “I mean, I know we agreed that a shy sissy would be easier to break, and probably more fun, but she’s so timid! She wouldn’t even suck me cock!” Blake complained to Yang, frustrated as she forced her entire member past Josh’s crimson lips, smearing his lipstick and leaving traces on the shaft as it was jammed down his throat.

“She’s doing it now.” Yang pointed out. Blake looked down at Josh, relenting a little on his head to see if he would suck her off of his own accord. Much to hers, and even Josh’s surprise, the sissy didn’t hesitate to begin to bob his head, the cat Faunus’ cock sliding down his throat. It hurt, limited his air supply, and was very uncomfortable, but Josh’s brain reasoned that if he failed to obey his command, he would be punished.

“How is she?” Yang asked, as her own cock was stroked by Josh’s soft, feminine hands, while he sucked on Blake’s.

“Not as good as our last bitch.” Blake responded, making Josh worry that she might punish him for not being good enough, and prompting him to bob his head faster, the cock sliding in and out of his mouth much easier than before, his throat moulding to fit the cock as Blake continued to talk. “But much better than she was when we first got her.” She added. Yang sighed.

“Oh my God, you remember? She nearly bit your dick off!” The blonde remarked. “You threatened to remove all her teeth, and then spent about an hour fucking her brains out after that!” Yang reminisced, chuckling, while Blake simply smiled at the apparently happy memory. “Shame we had to castrate her through; she kind of had a cute little cock before she became a full sissy.” Yang added, horrifying Josh at the thought of that happening to him.

Not wanting himself to be castrated, Josh bobbed his head faster, the taste of precum on his tongue as it dripped down his throat and into his belly. Blake’s cock actually didn’t taste that bad, but the feeling of having it jammed down his gullet was awful. Meanwhile, his left hand continued to stroke Yang’s member, slowly getting her off as each girl was brought closer to orgasm over the course of a few minutes.

“Yeah, I kind of miss her after we were forced to sell her to Junior after the incident where she tried to pick the lock of her cage.” Blake replied, making sure Josh could hear and was paying attention. “Do you know where she is now? I heard Junior sold her again, and she was one of his best dancers too.” Blake asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

“Last I heard he sold her to the Malachite twins.” Yang responded. “Apparently they’ve bought some big place and are setting up their own brothel.” She told Blake, while both girl’s were serviced by Josh. Suddenly, Blake pulled her cock out of Josh’s mouth, as he just about managed not to scrape his teeth along the shaft on its way out.  
Without even being told what to do, Yang redirected his head to her own cock, while he instinctively switched to suck of Yang, while stroking Blake’s cock with his right hand.

“I might go pay her a visit sometime.” Blake told Yang. “She was a cute piece of ass.” The girls giggled, reminiscing for a while. Josh couldn’t help but wonder if they were really just reminiscing, or if they were purposefully saying this in front of him to scare him into obeying them. Either way, if even part of what they were saying about this girl, or guy... this person, was true, his best bet was just to give up, submit, an surrender his free will to the girl’s.

After a few minutes, Josh had begun to get the hand of this. Yang’s cock, while longer, was slightly narrower than Blake’s, and fit down his throat slightly better. Meanwhile, Blake’s cock was thicker, but shorter, so his wrist ached less from jerking her off. Blake suddenly handed Josh her scroll, which he took with his free hand, his body already seeming to have decided to obey the girl’s before his mind was completely accepting of the idea.

“How about a few selfies?” Blake told Josh, grinning as he looked down at the scroll. The sissy hesitated only slightly, before selecting the camera on the scroll and putting it in front camera mode so that he could see himself. 

Josh looked at the screen for a moment, refusing to accept that the image he was looking at was of himself. Rather than seeing himself looking back, Josh saw a young girl, with dark crimson hair and a cute corset and skirt, covered in makeup with a cock in her mouth and another in her hand staring back at him.

All hope lost, Josh clicked the camera button several times, taking a couple of pictures of himself – or rather herself – accepting the pair of Futa’s cocks. The girl’s seemed pleased, as they both approached their orgasms after seemingly ages of the sissy servicing them, not bothering to warn Josh before they came.

Blake was the first to cum, sighing as she made Josh aim her cock directly at his face. The Faunus girl let out a cute sigh, as she orgasmed, her knees buckling as she ejaculated, shooting her hot white cream all over the side of the poor boys face. Josh had never been more humiliated, as his appearance was altered to now include semen decorating his face and wig.

He had been so distracted by Blake, that he didn’t even notice that Yang was about to cum until it was almost too late. Josh felt the blonde’s cock swell inside of his throat, pulsing as she thrust the entire nine inches past his lips so that he was kissing the base of the member. Yang sighed in bliss as she climaxed, shooting her thick cum down the sissy’s throat and into his stomach, filling her up with what would be a daily meal for Josh from now on.

“Wow, for a first timer, you sure are good.” Yang told him, as she slid her cock out of his throat, dragging it across his tongue and slathering it in semen, as her own member became coated in saliva. Blake nodded in agreement, as they both watched Yang’s cum dribble down his chin and neck, while Blake’s trickled down the side of his face.

“Yes, you should be very proud of yourself, sweetie.” Blake told Josh. Despite himself, Josh did in fact feel a strange sense of pride filling him. After all, he’d done a good job, so why not feel proud?

Josh forced himself not to think like that, though he still blushed, embarrassed at the thought. This must have been what they meant earlier about ‘breaking’ him – forcing him to come to accept his fate, or worse, enjoy it. Nevertheless, for the first time in too long, Josh found himself actually being congratulated for doing something well. He decided that he’d accept the Faunus’ praise for now, as long as he made sure not to submit too much. After all, just the one time couldn’t hurt... right?

“Thank you... mistress.” Josh told Blake. Both girl looked surprised, before grinning at each other.

Mistress? Where had that come from? Josh shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, determined not to fall to the girl’s just yet.

“She’s a fast learner.” Yang commented.

“I take back what I said earlier.” Blake told Josh. “We were right to pick you. You’re perfect, aren’t you?” Josh couldn’t help but feel that sense of pride returning again.

“Yes, mistress.” Josh told Blake, realising that his face had broken into a smile. His lipstick was smeared, his lips patchy with lipstick and cum, as well as the rest of his makeup being smudged.

“We should come up with a new name for her.” Yang told Blake. “’Josh’ just sounds too much like a boy’s name. Which you’re not, are you?” She asked Josh.

“No, mistress.” Josh assured her. Was that it? The point of no return? Or had that been when he began to refer to the girl’s as ‘mistress’? Or when he didn’t resist sucking their cock’s? Or when he allowed them to dress him up as a girl, and put makeup on him, and take pictures and humiliate him?

Come to think of it, Josh hadn’t fought back much at all. Perhaps this was what he had always wanted? To be dominated and made into a mindless little sissy?

“We’ll come up with a name in time. Who knows? Maybe we’ll even let you choose it yourself.” Blake told Josh with a wink, making him blush. “For now, we’d best finish up here. Ruby and Weiss will be back any minute.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yang told her, as they both turned to Josh. “I suppose you’d better get going then.” She told him, much to his surprise.

“W-What? Like this?” Josh asked.

“Was that a complaint?” Blake asked, her tone a little angry. “After everything we’ve done for you? You ungrateful little...”

“NO! No, mistress! I’m sorry!” Josh begged. “It’s just... I thought I might clean up first... but it’s fine! T-This look is much better!” He assured them, as convincingly as possible. The girls looked sceptical, but accepted their bitch’s answer.

“Well, aside from interrupting me just now, and trying to escape earlier, you’ve done very well.” Blake told Josh, smiling as she helped him to his feet. “I suppose we’ll be seeing you first thing tomorrow morning?” She asked him. Josh nodded with a smile, pleasing both her and Yang.

“See you then!” Yang called after Josh, as the pair encouraged him through the door and out of their dorm, into the hall, before shutting him out, leaving the poor boy standing in the corridor.

Josh shivered. It was cold. He began to make his way back to his teams dorm, praying that they were all out, dressed in a girl’s blouse, corset, skirt and stocking, as well as underwear and fake breasts in his bra. His face was covered in makeup, which was smeared from both the girl’s cum, and a wig on his head. There was little chance of anyone actually recognising him, but anyone he passed would surely see the semen on his face.

Luckily, there were only a few people in the corridor on his way back to his dorm. One or two gave him a strange look, with one girl even blushing when she recognised the white cream on his face, and a boy cat calling him. 

‘If only he knew’ Josh thought, smirking as he entered his dorm. Thankfully, nobody was there, and he would be able to get cleaned up and changed before his team got back. He sat on his bed, trying to process his new position. Was this what he wanted all along? Or had his mind already began to break due to the trauma of being feminized and abused?

He was interrupted when his scroll buzzed in his pocket. He frowned, remembering that he had lost it, but figuring that the girl’s must have put it in there. They needed a way to contact their bitch after all. The message was from Yang reading:

‘Hey, can’t wait to see you tomorrow! Make sure not to get changed or washed. Remember; you’re perfect the way you are! See you! x’

Josh sighed, laying back on his bed, defeated, as he received another message, this time from Blake. However, when he opened it, there was no message, but there was over a hundred pictures that she had sent him from her scroll. He had no idea they’d taken that many, as he scrolled through them. Some had been taken by Blake, when he had been posing, and some by himself when he was sucking their cocks. The pictures were quickly followed by a message.

‘Guess who’s going to see these if you’re a bad bitch? That’s right – everyone!’

That was it. Josh curled up in his bed, sobbing in defeat. His life was now officially over. If he didn’t do as the girls told him, he would be humiliated in front of every huntsman and huntress in the kingdoms. If he did, his life as he knew it would be over anyway, and he would be forced to assume the new position as their bitch, or girlfriend, or slave, or whatever he was supposed to be to them.

Josh sobbed in his bed, although he was no longer Josh, not really; he was just their bitch.


	2. The Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh reluctantly goes back to Blake and Yang out of fear, and his internal struggle as to whether he is being forced into this or if he is willing continues. Meanwhile, Yang enjoys him in the shower, and Blake begins his daily training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this, after a couple of people asked for it, and I did enjoy the first chapter, so why not write a bit more? Oh, and for the dress in this, just imagine it's the one that Weiss wears in volume 4 and 5.

Lying in his bed, it was easy for Josh to dismiss the events that had transpired the day before to be nothing more than a nightmare. Denying that he had ever been subjected to such humiliation and shame was much easier than facing reality. Despite still wearing what those two evil women had forced him into, Josh could imagine that he had just awoken from a terrible nightmare, where he had been dominated and raped, turned into the thoughtless sissy bitch of those two girl’s, only to awaken and find everything was back to normal. As long as he kept his eyes closed...

He would have to get up at some point though.

Fortunately, he had gotten another message after Blake and Yang threatened him, just before fell asleep, from his team leader. Apparently his three teammates were going to be out all night, and wouldn’t be back till the next morning. They were due back any minute now, and would likely not welcome their teammate in his current attire. His outfit may be convincing enough to fool them, but as soon as they questioned what this red-haired girl was doing in their dorm and took a closer look, they’d surely notice it was him.

Josh reluctantly crawled out of bed, the taste of semen still lingering in his mouth, as well as the heavy feeling of makeup on his face. Making his way to the bathroom and turning the light on, Josh looked at himself in the mirror. He was still cute as a girl, having worn Ruby’s clothes to bed at the request of his new ‘girlfriends’, they were creased. What’s more, his makeup was a little smeared, his mascara having run from all the crying he’d been doing, and there was a rather obvious cum stain on his cheek, reminding him of his worthlessness.

The poor boy couldn’t hold it in, as he lifted the toilet seat and hunched over it, before throwing up, sick at the mere sight of what he had become overnight. The vomit brought back up the girl’s – if they could technically be called that – cum form the night before, as he was forced to sample that horrid bitter taste once again.

After wiping his mouth clean and disposing of his vomit, he took a damp flannel, using it to tidy up his makeup a little without removing it. The girl’s had specified that he didn’t change his clothes or wash, and he didn’t have any more makeup on him to reapply it all, so he couldn’t take it off. He just hoped that they didn’t mind him making himself look a little more presentable, so not to attract the unwanted attention of anybody he passed by.

The thought had crossed his mind about possibly going to one of Beacon’s Professor’s for help with his situation, but then he remember that the girl’s had those pictures of him. Besides, what kind of huntsman allows himself to be beaten and humiliated in such a way at all? Even if he was believed, he would still have to live with the shame of knowing that he was a pathetic little sissy.

‘Maybe Blake and Yang were right after all’ Josh thought to himself, as he quickly hurried out of his dorm before his team arrived back. He quickly shook that thought out of his head, willing himself not to give in to the indoctrination. Fortunately, it was rather early, so not many people were even awake yet, and so Josh could quickly make his way to team RWBY’s dorm room. He managed to remember the right way after a few wrong turns, and finally reached there.

Josh hesitated before knocking, biting his lip, before knocking three times on the door, regretting the decision immediately as he waited for a response. After just a few seconds, he heard movement inside the room, as well as familiar voices, before the door swung open.

Blake looked down at the girl who looked just like Ruby standing before her, and smiled. She was just as pretty and feminine as she had been when she and Yang had sent her home last night, still wearing Ruby’s outfit, as well as the makeup and wig, and even wearing some of either her or Yang’s cum on her cheek – she couldn’t remember who it had belonged to, not that it mattered.

“Yang! She’s here!” Blake called behind her, smiling sweetly at the girl and inviting her in, to which Josh obliged. 

The poor boy blushed upon entering the room, recognising it as the place where he had lost his pride and become nothing more than a little sissy bitch to these girl’s. Looking around, he noticed that while Blake was fully clothed in her casual outfit, Yang was sitting on her bed, butt naked, her nine inch cock on show to anybody who walked in, although it was a little shorter than Josh remembered, but he put that down to her not being erect.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t turn up.” Yang told him, grinning down maliciously at the ‘boy’. “I was worried that you might have done something stupid like tell your teammates or Glynda...” Yang paused. “You didn’t, did you?” Josh shook his head quickly, afraid of what might happen to him if either of the girls even thought that he might have told someone.

“I wasn’t worried!” Blake exclaimed, hugging Josh lovingly from behind, as he felt her soft member rub up against his butt as she subtly grinded against him. “I knew that she wouldn’t be able to resist coming back to us – she loves us, Yang!” The cat girl cried, as she continued to hold Josh gently, kissing his neck from behind as she did.

Yang simply rolled her eyes, seeming disinterested in her bitch for the time being, as he allowed Blake to continued to hold and kiss him. For some reason that Josh simply couldn’t fathom, it felt almost good to let Blake hold his body against hers like she was doing now. He felt warm, safe... loved. 

His conscious mind told him that this was all part of the girl’s plan to trick him and break his mind, until he was their willing slave, doing anything they wanted him to do not just out of blackmail, but because he wanted to. However, there was always that nagging doubt in his sub-consciousness; what if it wasn’t? What if this was what he really wanted? To be used, abused, dressed up like a girl, humiliated, owned, forced to obey the girls... what if this was who Josh truly was?

He thought for what seemed like a few minutes, but might only have been a couple of seconds, because after tightening her hold on her slave a little, as quickly as she had grabbed a hold of him, Blake eventually let go.

“Oh dear, your makeup is running!” Blake pointed out, frowning as she inspected the cute girl’s face. “Perhaps you’d like a shower?” She suggested. Josh’s ears perked up. He would quite like to clean himself off and remove all of this makeup, but he couldn’t help but think that there was a catch. Eventually, the boy’s desire to no longer be wearing the makeup, as well as the cum on his cheek, took over.

“Y-Yes please...” He nodded eagerly, smiling slightly. Blake smiled back, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I don’t think you realise just how cute you are!” She exclaimed. Upon hearing this, Josh couldn’t help but blush and smile, feeling a strange sense of pride inside of himself. He was yet to catch on to what the strategy of the girl’s was; for Yang to berate him, punish him, humiliate him, and generally break his spirit and reduce his masculinity, meanwhile Blake would compliment him, reward him and make him feel good about himself while dressed as a girl, increasing his femininity. 

It had been effective on several young men that the girl’s had captured and feminised in the past, but it was working a real treat on Josh. His already low self esteem made it aall the more easier to turn him into a sissy bitch, but unbeknownst to Blake, Yang, and even Josh himself, the most prominent factor was that deep down, Josh really was enjoying this. 

Blake showed Josh to the bathroom, where he had showered the previous day, and told him to get nice and clean, and that as soon as he was done, she had a new, even prettier outfit to dress him up in. Josh dreaded being humiliated again in such a fashion, but he couldn’t help but be curious about what the outfit was.

Josh finally stripped out of Ruby’s clothing, finally after all these hours. He tossed the wig onto the counter, before beginning with the corset. It had been restricting his breathing somewhat, not much, but just enough to make him uncomfortable. He let out a sigh of relief once it was off, before kicking off Ruby’s boots. Next was the blouse, which he unbuttoned, before reaching around himself and unhooking the bra, the adhesive on the silicone fake breasts sticking to his chest a bit, before he took them off, placing them on the counter as well. 

The boy looked at himself in the mirror, and was shocked at what he saw. Looking down at his body, he could see that the corset had shaped it to be much different than it had been. Josh had always had a rather feminine body, especially for a boy, but the corset undeniably made him look... curvier. His waist was smaller, giving him a more hourglass figure, looking less like a man and more like a cute teenage girl.

Shaking his head, Josh tried to rid himself of such thoughts, as he next took off the skirt and tights, tossing them aside in the pile of crumpled clothes, before finally removing the last piece. The boy slid the panties down his legs and tossed them aside. As soon as he did that, he felt a sudden change, not as if he had suddenly regained his masculinity, it was more... empty.

Josh stepped into the shower, and turned the shower head on, letting the warm water run over his body and peel all of the makeup off of his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt the contour, blush and eye shadow run off of his face, raising his hands and scrubbing to get the rest off. Finally, his face was free of all of that makeup that had made him feel like such a slut, and he was able to feel the warm water running on his face.

Before he had even had a chance to enjoy the feeling of being free, the door to the bathroom swung open, then closed once Yang had strolled in. Josh tried to cover himself up, but there was no shower curtain here, just a transparent glass screen to stop the water spraying onto the floor.

“Keep going.” Yang ordered Josh. The boy was uncomfortable, feeling the blonde’s eyes burning into him, until he finally plucked up the courage to look at her. He immediately wished he hadn’t, when he saw that not only was she butt naked, but her cock was fully erect at nine inches long and a little over two inches wide. What’s more, she was leaning against the counter, with one hand held her cock at the base, fondling her balls a little, while the other stroked her hard shaft.

Josh whimpered, as he turned away from Yang, feeling only slightly better that he couldn’t see the girl masturbating to him. He continued to let the water run over his body for a while, before he next looked back at Yang.

Unsurprisingly, she was still masturbating, although she had something in her hand. As Josh looked closer, he realised that it was hi- Ruby’s, panties, at least the ones that he had been ‘forced’ to wear, which she was holding to her face, apparently smelling them, while her right hand continued to stroke her cock.

The blonde locked up and smiled at Josh, apparently not caring that those panties had belonged to her sister, only caring about the scent that Josh had left on them. The boy went to carry on showering, grabbing the same soap he had used yesterday that had apparently belonged to Ruby, before Yang stopped him.

“Blake told me to tell you to use that one today.” Yang told Josh, pointing at the white bottle next to the red one. 

Josh daren’t ask why, but figured that if they dressed him up like Ruby when he had used the red one, did this mean that they were going to dress him up as their other teammate Weiss Schnee – he had heard of her, obviously, even seen her around Beacon. She was rather cute, if a bit rude, and always wore the most expensive dressed that Josh couldn’t even begin to imagine himself in.

Before he even had a chance to pick up the white bottle though, Josh was startled when he felt two arms garb him from behind, jumping when he felt Yang’s cock rubbing up against his ass cheeks. He held his breath, feeling Yang’s on the back of his neck, before she leaned in close and began to kiss him there. The boy stood still, paralysed, as Yang pressed her body against his back, kissing his neck almost caringly.

“You know I love you...” Yang murmured, her tone that of pure uninhibited lust. Josh didn’t know what to say, simply standing there petrified, terrified of what might happen to him if he resisted the blonde’s advances, but equally frightened of what she was planning to do to him in the first place. The way she swayed her hips, rubbing her rock hard cock gently between his ass cheeks gave him an idea, but he still prayed that the girl didn’t want to put it in his butt.

Fortunately, whether his prayers were answered or Yang had just been toying with him, she stepped back away from Josh, so that their bodies no longer touched. Josh exhaled loudly, breathing a sigh of relief, until Yang grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around and forcing him onto his knees.

“You know what to do, bitch.” Yang ordered him. Josh gulped, as the purple eyed blonde held her cock in front of his face. The taste from last night had barely just fully left his mouth, and now he was expected to relive the experience. 

Still, at least she wouldn’t be going in his ass today, Josh thought, trying to look on the upside, not knowing that that was Yang’s plan. A trick she’d picked up from Blake; threaten to fuck your new bitch in the ass, and then have them do something lesser like oral. They’ll think of it as an improvement, and do a better job, knowing that you’ll fuck their ass if they don’t.

It actually worked, Yang found, as she tried it for the first time on Josh. The boy immediately had opened his mouth and wrapped his lips against the head of Yang’s cock, the warm water still running over them from the shower head as he reluctantly engulfed the blondes first few inches in his mouth. Yang hummed in approval, not forcing her bitch too much, rather seeing how far he would go sucking her cock of his own accord.

Yang watched, looking down at what she had deemed to be a pathetic, worthless sissy, as he began slowly to bob his head on the first few inches of Yang’s throbbing member. It tasted just as Josh remembered from last night; a musky, bitter taste, as precum dripped onto his tongue, allowing him to sample what was to come.

After a little while of getting tired of having Josh suck just the tip of her cock, Yang’s impulsiveness and lust got the better of her; at this rate, she’d never get off. Yang grabbed a fistful of Josh’s hair, and pulled him onto her cock, shoving her long, thick member down his throat. Josh gagged, almost throwing up as the girl forced his mouth to take in her entire shaft, until he was effectively kissing her crotch, able to taste all of Yang’s thick rod as she held it there in his throat, feeling her pulse in his gullet, unable to breathe, but not wanting to resist, too afraid of Yang.

“If I tell you to suck my cock, then suck my cock. Don’t fuck about and just tease the first couple of inches, actually fucking suck it, got that?” Yang yelled angrily at Josh.

“MmHmm!” Josh hummed around Yang’s member, as he struggled for air, before Yang finally pulled out of him.

“You might wanna remember that for next time.” Yang told Josh, as he made a mental note to do as he was told, and do it properly, before Yang grabbed him by the hair again. “What do we say when we’re taught a lesson and allowed to suck our mistress’s cock?” The blonde asked.

“Thank you, mistress!” Josh told her, as if it was second nature to him. It had barely been twelve hours since the girl’s had found him and begun their campaign to ruin his life, and they already had him pretty well trained.

“You’re welcome.” Yang told the boy, as she let go of his hair, holding her cock at the base with the other hand on her hips. “Now, suck my cock.”

Josh didn’t hesitate this time, instantly taking half of yang’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head and taking a little bit more with each bob, until her cock was thumping against the back of his throat with each movement he made. Looking up at Yang and receiving a stern glare, Josh realised that he was expected to take all of her length in his mouth, even if it meant that she would go down his throat.

It took a dozen or so more bobs of his head to build up his confidence, but eventually, just as Yang was about to force him again, Josh took her entire member down his throat, gagging again as the thick shaft plunged down his oesophagus. Yang moaned in pleasure, as the boy beneath her choked on her cock, his eyes watering as he pulled back, only to slam his face forward again, taking her cock down his throat again and again, brutally punishing himself.

“I’ve gotta say, I had my doubts about you.” Yang admitted to her bitch, who never ceased sucking her off. “Blake assured me we’d make a fine bitch out of you, but I wasn’t convinced. You were just so shy and reserved...” Yang explained to Josh, as he continued to take her cock down his throat again and again.

As he went on servicing the blonde, a familiar question re-entered Josh’s mind; why was he even doing this in the first place? Was it really just fear of being punished, or was that the excuse he told himself? Was he beginning to actually enjoy this? Having his throat punished so brutally, his pride stripped from him, reduced to nothing but a little sissy bitch?

“You’re not shy anymore, are you?” Yang asked, interrupting Josh’s train of thought so that he thankfully wouldn’t be faced with answering that dreadful question. “No, you’re a little slut now, aren’t you? You might not want to admit it yet, you might not even know it yet, but you are our slutty bitch. Our little sissy cumdump. This is your rightful place in life; with a cock shoved down your throat, living on a diet of mine and Blake’s cum, and soon, you’ll have one in your ass too, once we get through your first training session today that is...” 

Yang carried on talking about who knows what, but Josh had gotten caught up on one particular part of what she had been saying to him. Today’s training. What had she meant by that? Was it some sort of test? More lessons? And what did she mean by first? As in, there was going to be more, and if so, how many? How long as this hell going to last? 

Whatever it was, Josh dreaded it. Then again, he was very intrigued. What would it entail? What were they planning to do to him? How long was he going to stay living this life?

Josh had foolishly not been paying attention, and hadn’t realised that Yang was about to orgasm. If it hadn’t been for her verbal warning, he would have surely choked on her semen when she did.”

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Yang grunted. Josh didn’t know what he was expected to do, whether Yang wanted to cum down his throat like last night, or on his face like Blake. Luckily, he didn’t need to make that decision, as yang thrust her hips forward, sinking her entire shaft down the boys throat and orgasming, moaning loudly as she did so. 

Josh felt his throat swell as his gullet was stretched to accommodate for Yang’s thick pulsing cock, as it pumped her hot thick semen down his throat, filling up his belly with her seed, before she was finally done. Upon pulling out, Yang made sure to drag her cock across Josh’s tongue, ensuring that he got a good taste of her semen, before pulling out completely.

“You’re coming along nicely, sissy.” Yang told Josh, grinning as the water from the still running shower washed her cock clean, leaving Josh thankful that he wouldn’t be made to do it.

The rest of Josh’s shower went on normally, save for Yang remaining in the bathroom with him, watching him, although she didn’t seem to be masturbating now. He picked up the white bottle, and looked over at Yang to confirm that it was the right one. She nodded, as he began to use it. Unlike the red one that smelt of strawberries and roses, this one smelt more like vanilla, although just as sweet and aromatic. 

Josh stepped out of the shower, drying himself on the towel under the uncomfortable gaze of Yang, before heading out with nothing but a towel around his waist, figuring that Blake would have his new outfit for the day ready for him.

He had assumed correctly, as he left the bathroom, seeing an outfit on Blake’s bed, although before he could inspect it closer, Yang spoke.

“Shit.” Yang said, groaning in annoyance and looking down at her scroll.

“What is it?” Blake asked.

“Melanie just text me. Apparently that bitch we trained for her is acting up, and won’t obey orders.” Yang explained. “They want us to go down there and sort her out.”

“But we’re busy!” Blake protested, looking over at Josh and giving him a cute smile, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ to him, making him a little uncomfortable. Yang sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go. You stay here with this one.” Yang told Blake, as she got dressed and ready to go outside. “You sure you can do this alone?”

“Of course!” Blake told her. “Oh, and tell the twins I send my regards. And tell that sissy I send my love!” Blake called after Yang as she left, the blonde waving back at her in response, before closing the dorm door, and Blake locking it from the inside.

Blake looked over at Josh, seeing him standing there in just a towel around his waist. Josh didn’t know whether to be glad, or afraid that it was just the one of them now. If he had to choose to spend his first ‘training’ session with just one of the girl’s, it would have been Blake. She was much nicer than Yang, often reassuring and patient, as opposed to the blonde’s brutishness. What’s more, if he had any chance to reason or bargain with either of the girl’s, Blake would probably be his best bet. Then again, he could already tell that the cat Faunus was rather sly and manipulative; he just hoped he would be the one playing her, and not the other way around.

“So, it’s just the two of us now...” Blake said smiling sweetly at Josh, who couldn’t help but do the same back to her. 

Despite the girl’s sweet and gentle demeanour coming across as honest, Josh couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all just an act. Nevertheless, whenever the cute girl smiled at him, he couldn’t help but smile back. She had such a genuine smile, that even as Josh consciously knew that she was trying to manipulate him, he was fooled by it, and smiled back. Blake placed a hand on Josh’s cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes.

“Gosh, you’re cute...” She muttered. Before Josh could say anything, Blake ripped his towel away from him, leaving him butt naked in the dorm. The boy squealed, looking around to make sure that the curtains were closed, which they thankfully were, making Blake giggle when he tried to cover up his penis.

“It’s okay! You don’t have to be shy around your girlfriend!” Blake told him, as she hugged Josh closely.

“Y-You’re not... you’re not m-my g-girlfriend...” Josh stuttered, making Blake pull away from him and frown.

“What do you mean?” The cat Faunus asked, looking almost hurt by his statement.

“Y-You and Yang f-forced me t-to do this...” He told her, his lip quivering as his eyes began to water. “I d-don’t want this!” He explained to Blake, who looked at him sympathetically.

“Sweetie, you don’t know what you want! That’s why we’re here to help you!” Blake tried to explain, but Josh wasn’t buying it.

“S-Stop patronising me!” Josh raised his voice, almost shouting now. “You humiliate m-me, and you r-rape me! And then you have the audacity to try and convince me that I wanted any of this to happen? You’re sick and twisted!” Josh shouted, his fists shaking from the adrenaline and tears running down his face. For a moment, he thought that Blake might slap him. Instead, the girl shocked him by simply nodding, looking down almost ashamed of herself.

“You’re right...” Blake admitted. “Assuming that you didn’t want this, you’re right, Yang and I were wrong to do any of this to you.” 

Josh was shocked at just how easily the cat girl had seemingly seen the error of her ways, thinking it was all just an act, but she couldn’t have seemed more genuine. Maybe Yang had been manipulating Blake to aid her in humiliating Josh? Maybe Blake was a victim too in all of this? Josh wasn’t sure, as Blake handed Josh back his clothes that had been cleaned form yesterday, allowing him to get dressed if he wanted, and heading over to the door and unlocking it.

“If you really feel that way – that we forced you into this, and that you don’t want this, please go now. We thought that this was what you wanted, and that you were just embarrassed about it, but if you truly feel the way you say you feel, I implore you to go to Professor Ozpin, or Professor Goodwich and tell them exactly what Yang and I did to you so that we can be punished accordingly. I don’t think I could live with myself if I knew that you didn’t consent to any of this.” Blake explained to Josh, tears in her eyes as she offered him his freedom.

To his surprise, Josh actually hesitated, not only to leave, but even just to get dressed in his own clothes. The thought of wearing male clothing just seemed so... unnatural to him for some reason. 

“Alternatively, you could stay here, and let me show you your real self.” Blake told Josh. “I know that you deny it now, but so did all our sissies that came before you! They were all afraid to admit their true feelings. As you saw with Yang, some of them still are, but promise that we’re doing this for your benefit.” Blake walked back over to Josh, placing a hand on his bare chest and wrapping another around his waist, the boy surprising himself again by not even flinching. “I know a sissy trapped in a boy’s body when I see one. If you want to leave, get Yang and I in trouble, and continue living a lie, you’re free to do so. But I beg you to stay, and we can give you what you really want.”

Josh bit his lip, looking down at the ground, before looking at Blake. She was beautiful, and couldn’t have seemed more sincere in her words, seeming to be genuinely upset. The boy certainly didn’t want to get her and Yang into trouble if they turned out to have been right all along. He looked down at the dress next. It was a pretty dress, one of Weiss’s presumably. Maybe this was what he wanted?

“I... I don’t know what I want...” Josh admitted. With that, he sat down on Blake’s bed next to the dress, bursting into tears as Blake sat beside him, hugging him closely.

“Will you let me help you?” She asked. Josh nodded. He couldn’t think for himself, and Blake was kind, and seemed to know exactly what she was talking about; it would be foolish to refuse her help.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, which made him feel immediately better about all of this, Blake stood up, locking the dormitory door. Josh couldn’t see the sly smirk of victory that spread across her face as she did so, only seeing the kind compassionate smile she gave him when she turned back around.

“T-Thank you, m-mistress...” Josh thanked Blake, smiling back at her of his own accord.

“It is my pleasure. Oh, and you can just call me Blake if you like.” Blake told Josh, giving him a quick peck on the lips, making Josh feel warm and comforted, before smelling him. “Hm, you smell lovely!” She commented, making Josh laugh, wiping the last of his tears away.

“It’s that shampoo that Yang told me you wanted me to use.” He told her.

“I can tell. I like it!” Blake told him, as she made to undress herself. “Sorry, you don’t mind if I get naked to dress you, do you? It’s just that these clothes are so restricting...” Josh nodded, as Blake stripped naked, showing off her irresistible curvy body to Josh, with her supple hips and huge ass, and of course, her big cock, which was only about five inches flaccid, but still looked big compared to Josh’s.

“Thanks.” Blake thanked Josh, as she helped him up from the bed, giving him another kiss on the lips, lingering for a second, before turning to get to his new outfit for the day.

Since Josh was already naked, they didn’t need to waste any more time, before Blake rummaged through presumably Weiss’s underwear drawer to find a pair of pretty lacy white panties, as well as a matching bra. She handed them to Josh, who put them on of his own accord, sliding the panties up his legs until they were around his waist, doing a well enough job at hiding his small penis, as well as stretching over his pert cute round butt.

Next he put on Weiss’s bra, putting his arms through the straps and fastening it around his chest. He struggled a little bit to fasten it properly from behind, but luckily Blake was on hand to help, hooking the bra behind Josh and securing it comfortably over his chest. Fortunately, Weiss was only an A cup, so the bra actually fit Josh quite well, what with his rather feminine figure, and especially since Ruby’s corset had somewhat sculpted his body into a more hourglass figure overnight.

“Thanks.” Josh thanked Blake, blushing a little and smiling.

“Anything for you, my love!” Blake told him, kissing him once again and making the boy blush an even deeper shade of red, unable to suppress a giggle that escape his lips, making Blake chuckle at how cute he was.

Next was the dress. Unlike Ruby’s outfit, Weiss’s was just a pale blue dress, which looked like he could fit into easily enough. Blake helped the boy, as she unzipped the back of the dress, allowing him to step into it, before pulling it up so that it was covering his body, and finally zipping it up. She then grabbed a pale sash, which she tied around his waist, just as Weiss wore it, before letting the body inspect himself in the mirror.

Josh looked down at his body in the full length mirror, somewhat shocked at what he saw. He obviously knew what to expect, he just hadn’t imagined that he would look so... good. The dress fit him almost better than it fit Weiss, with the lower half below the sash being a pale blue, and the upper half being a slightly darker shade. What’s more, there was a section of the dress that was between Josh’s chest and collar where the material didn’t cover, exposing some of the boy’s smooth hairless pale skin. He expected that Yang and Blake would have shaved him if they thought h was too hairy, but Josh hadn’t exactly matured in that way yet, leaving his chest, face and legs practically hairless. 

Looking down at himself in the mirror, Josh also noticed that the dress barely came down halfway past his thighs, leaving much of his long, feminine legs exposed, although he found himself not minding so much.

“How does it feel?” Blake inquired.

“A little tight around my waist, but otherwise, I feel... pretty...” Josh admitted, his face turning a deep shade of red as he couldn’t suppress a smile. Blake chuckled.

“You look beautiful!” She assured him. “And we’re not even halfway done!”

Josh watched as Blake fumbled in Weiss’s wardrobe, before pulling out a pair of high heels that seemed a little too high for the boy. Nevertheless, he didn’t complain, as Blake ushered him to sit on her bed and raise his legs, as she put the shoes on his feet. They seemed like a good size, and when Josh made a comment about them also being a little tight, Blake assured him that he would get used to them in time. The boy nodded in response, as the cat girl fastened the shoe around his ankle, before doing the other one.

“Stand up then, and see if you can walk.” Blake suggested, once both shoes were on Josh’s feet. He gulped, looking down at the five inch heels that his ‘girlfriend’ expected him to walk in. 

Looking back up at Bale and receiving a reassuring smile, Josh took a deep breath and did as he was told, standing up. Blake watched as the boy got up, wobbling a little before balancing himself. Every so often, Josh would look up from his shaking feet at Blake, and get a reassuring smile, instilling confidence in him. He took a step forward with his right foot, managing not to fall, before doing the same with his left foot.

“You’re a natural!” Blake assured him, clapping her hands as Josh’s confidence was significantly boosted. Before long, he was walking around the room in heels as if it were second nature to him. Despite himself, Josh couldn’t help but feel a warm sense of accomplishment at having successfully pleased the cat girl, especially once she showered his lips with even more kisses, making him feel more and more comfortable doing this with each one.

Once Josh had proven his ability to walk in heels, Blake beckoned him over to the same chair at the dressing table where the girls had forced him to wear all that makeup yesterday. He did as he was instructed, obeying the girl and sitting down in front of the mirror, knowing what was soon to come. He found himself not minding as much as yesterday, although still felt uncomfortable at the thought of wearing makeup.

Nevertheless, he once again did not resist Blake, as she took the eye liner, explaining that he already had a complexion similar to Weiss, so there was no need for contour or foundation as there was yesterday. Josh nodded, as he allowed Blake to apply the light blue eye liner. It seemed to happen a lot faster than yesterday, whether it was because there was less work to do, because he wasn’t resisting, or because he wasn’t as opposed to the idea. In any case, it wasn’t long before Blake finished with the eye liner.

The cat girl picked up the eye shadow, before she applied that too. Weiss didn’t usually wear it, but she knew that it would look so good on Josh that she decided to use it anyway. Same as yesterday, Josh noted, she applied two layers of slightly darker blue eye shadow.

“I’m sure that you have many questions.” Blake spoke rather abruptly, almost making Josh jump, having been caught up in looking at himself in the mirror. Blake chuckled sweetly. “Ask anything you like. I promise to be honest with you.” Josh believed her, but despite wondering so much about this whole situation, he couldn’t think of what to ask first.

“I guess my first question would be... why do you and Yang have, erm, you know...” He asked, blushing as he looked down at Blake’s penis. The cat girl smiled.

“We’ve had them all our lives. I grew up thinking it was normal, since my mother, and every other female in my family had one. That is, until I was getting it on with my then girlfriend, Ilia, and she felt it through my shorts...” Blake began to explain. 

“Ilia, was she... like me?” Josh asked. Blake shook her head.

“No, she was born a girl.” Blake explained. “She started freaking out and ran away. After my Mom explained that it wasn’t normal, I confronted her and explained, apologising. She was understanding enough, and didn’t tell anybody else, but suffice to say that our relationship ended after that.” Blake finished explaining.

“I’m sorry...” Josh told the cat girl, who simply shrugged.

“It’s fine. At least I found Yang.” Balek told him, as she finished with the eye shadow and moved on to using the eyelash curler. “Now Yang, that’s kind of a sad story. She wasn’t like me, her mother didn’t have a penis. When she was born, her mother hated her for being what she called a ‘freak’. She denied that she was even her daughter, and it was one of the reasons that she didn’t take Yang with her when she abandoned her family.” Blake told the boy.

“That’s awful...” Josh commented, feeling sympathy towards the blonde, despite the way she had treated him, just as Blake moved onto mascara.

“She doesn’t mean to be the way she is, I think she’s still a bit self-conscious about her penis, after the way her family treated her about it.” Blake told Josh, running the mascara wand up his eyelashes. “Ruby’s nice enough about it, but her father has still never really come to terms with what his daughter is. Even her stepmom, who was always sweet to everyone, was apparently at least a little bit uncomfortable around her. I know it’s a big ask, but if you could be more compliant with her in future... I know she can be rough, and a bit harsh at times, but she means well. She loves you just as much as I do.” Blake explained to the boy, as she finished his mascara.

“I promise I’ll try.” He told Blake, who thanked him, giving him a peck on the cheek before looking for the blush. Meanwhile, Josh was inspecting himself in the mirror, finding that he looked rather cute with a more subtle amount of makeup on. He fluttered his eyelashes a couple of times, almost flirtingly, smiling as he looked at the feminine face staring back at him.

Apparently Blake thought that he looked cute too, as Josh felt something hard brush against him, snapping his head to see that it was Blake’s erect cock having accidently rubbed against his arm. Blake giggled when she saw Josh fluttering his eyelashes at himself, making him blush, just as the cat girl began to apply the actual blusher to his cheeks. This was a different shade than that of last night, more of a scarlet red, making his cheeks appear much rosier.

Once she was done with that, Josh knew that it was the lipstick next, and went to pick it up to apply himself, only for Blake to grab his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked him, almost threateningly, scaring the boy a little bit.

“I-I was just going to put it on myself...” He told Blake, drawing his hand back as she let it go. Blake glared at him suspiciously, before smiling and brushing it off.

“I’m sorry about that sweetie; it’s just that that’s my ‘special’ lipstick.” She told him, showing him that it was a dark purple colour that would have clashed with his outfit. He also noticed that it was the same colour as the one that Blake was currently wearing, meaning that she was probably wearing it right now.

“Sorry...” Josh muttered, looking down. He wondered what made that lipstick so ‘special’ as Blake had put it, and was about to ask, before Blake gave him another kissing, and he simply brushed off the question.

“It’s alright.” Blake assured him, kissing him and making him feel better. “This one is yours.” She showed him, pointing to a pale blue one. “Well, technically it’s Weiss’s, but she doesn’t mind.” Blake explained, as she began to apply the pale lipstick to Josh’s lips. Once she was down, she wiped away any mess she’s made, before Josh asked her another question.

“You said Weiss wouldn’t mind, and you said that Ruby wouldn’t mind yesterday. Your teammates, have you told them about me? Are they all... like you and Yang? Do they ever help people like this?” Josh asked. Blake was pleased at his last question, having said ‘help’, signalling that he was at least beginning to accept that he was naturally a sissy.

“They’re not like us, no.” Blake told him. “They’re well aware of what we do though. They allowed us to use their clothes, makeup and shampoo if we wanted. We haven’t told them about you yet, since they’re away for the week, but if you like, I can introduce you to them when they get back?” Blake suggested, earning a nod from Josh, as she looked for the white wig that resembled Weiss’s hair.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how many boys – I mean sissies – have you and Yang helped?” Josh asked, even correcting himself.

“Since we’ve been at Beacon? Six. You’ll be our seventh, once we’ve finished with your transformation.” Blake told him, smiling sweetly again once she found the wig.

“And then what will happen to me?” He asked. He recalled that the girl’s had mentioned that their previous sissy had been castrated, made to work as a dancer of some sort, and was apparently now working in a brothel, presumably making it the same one that Yang was currently visiting.

“That all depends on you, sweetie.” Blake told Josh. “Yang and I unfortunately ended up selling our last bitch. Even after her transformation, she was still rude and ungrateful for everything we did for her. She cheated on us with men, would always dress and act like a little slut, never appreciated all the things we did for her...” Blake trailed off, wiping her eyes as she tried not to cry, focussing instead on adjusting Josh’s wig. Looking up at her, the boy was almost certain that she was genuinely upset and disappointed at the perceived betrayal of his predecessor. Without even thinking, he spoke.

“I would never do that to either of you!” Josh told Blake, only after he said it, realising what he was saying, shocking both himself and even Blake. “I mean, I know what I said earlier, but I feel different now... like, you were right...” Josh admitted, smiling up at Blake, who returned the gesture.

“You... you have no idea how much that means to me...” Blake told him. Once the wig was finally on and secure, Josh got up and hugged the cat girl tightly, around the same height as she was now, with his heels on.

“I promise never to betray you, or be ungrateful for everything that you and Yang have done for me.” He assured her, before they finally broke apart.

“I love you.” Blake told Josh, looking down at the boy dressed exactly like Weiss. He could have passed for the heiress, had it not been for his hazel eyes in place of her blue ones.

“I love you too, Blake.” Josh told her instinctively, before the two kissed again and then parted. Blake picked up her scroll, and turned on the camera.

“How about a few pictures?” She suggested. Josh nodded, as she raised her camera up. Unlike yesterday, Josh didn’t have to be forced to pose, instead choosing to smile into the lens, posing in various positions while Blake took several pictures. Of course, with Josh not having to be instructed on how to pose, and not being so reluctant, the time flew by, before Blake decided to take a couple of selfies of the two of them, which Josh was more than happy to do.

Once they had taken close to a hundred pictures, Blake put her scroll away, and beckoned Josh to join her on her bed.

“Now, Yang and I usually do this together...” Blake began, shifting anxiously. “But since she’s not here, I thought we could do it alone. You can choose to wait for her if you like, or we can do it now...” Blake told Josh.

“Do what?” The boy dressed as Weiss asked. Blake giggled with excitement.

“...Anal...” She told him, beaming at the boy. 

Josh looked nervous. He supposed that this was what Yang had meant by today’s training. The boy figured that he should really have expected this to come up at some point, he just hadn’t expected Blake to suggest it today. Upon seeing Josh’s expression of discomfort, Blake put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m moving too quickly, aren’t I? Gosh, I’m so sorry...” Blake apologised to Josh, before he interrupted her.

“No! No, it’s fine!” Josh told her, before continuing. “I mean, I’m nervous, sure, but just... be gentle, please?” Josh added, and the Faunus girl nodded in response.

“Don’t worry; I’m not Yang!” Blake joked, as they both shared a laugh.

Blake helped Josh to get into position, first getting him on all fours on her bed, before pointing his butt upwards a little so that his cheeks would be more spread for her. After having his dress flipped up and panties pulled part way down his thighs, Josh felt Blake caress his small, but round and certainly cute ass.

“Could you pass me the bottle in my bedside drawer please?” Blake asked, as Josh nodded and reached over to open the drawer, spotting a tube in there. 

He passed it back to Blake and closed her drawer, as she squirted copious amounts of lube onto her index and middle fingers of her right hand, before pressing them against Josh’s tight asshole.

“Are you ready?” Blake asked.

“Yes.” Josh assured her, feeling her spread the cool lube around his hole.

With that, Blake pressed gently against the boy’s no doubt virgin asshole, pushing her two fingers gently into him, earning a gasp as she did so. Josh felt his walls stretch uncomfortably, as Blake left no part of him unexplored, working her fingers all around inside his hole. Fortunately, the lube helped a lot with this, meaning that there was a significant decrease in pain, especially compared to how much he had expected it to hurt, from what he had heard.

Blake slowly began to pump her fingers in and out of Josh’s rear hole, easing his cheeks apart as she worked her digits inside the Weiss lookalike’s ass, eliciting cute gasps and moans of uncertain pleasure from the boy. Josh had had his reservations about this, but just the girl’s fingers working in and out of him made him undeniably aroused.

After a few minutes or preparation and fingering, Blake removed her finger’s form Josh’s asshole, wiping them clean of the lube, before she began to apply some more of the lube to her cock. Josh looked over his shoulder, as he felt Blake’s hands come to rest on his hips, as her thick, throbbing member poked his asshole from behind.

“Tell me if you want me to slow down, okay?” Blake told Josh.

“O-Okay...” He replied, nervous about this whole thing. It was difficult now for him to remember how opposed he had been to all this last night, ever since Blake had seemingly opened his eyes...

Josh’s train of thought was interrupted, when he felt Blake’s cock enter him, spreading his walls much further than her fingers ever had, and causing his hole to become sore, even with the lube. The boy gasped, as Blake pushed more of her length into his hole, until half of her eight inch long erection was inside of him. The boy groaned in discomfort, unintentionally clenching, which only made it hurt more, as Blake forced the entire rest of her cock into him, until she was balls deep in the boy’s asshole.

“Just relax, it’ll hurt less.” Blake told him, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

Josh tried to relax, but it was nigh impossible, especially once Blake began to pump her hips back and forth, thrusting her cock in and out of her sissy girlfriend, causing him a great deal of pain as his walls were stretched to fit the cat girl’s two and a half inch thick member inside of his hole. 

“AH!” Josh cried out, as he felt Blake jerk her hips forwards, sinking her entire cock into him, before she pulled it out again, repeating the motion several times. Josh could tell that she was trying to build up a gradual momentum, so that she didn’t hurt him or cause him too much pain. 

Regardless of the girl’s efforts, Josh could still feel his asshole being stretched wide apart, his walls forced to be moulded around Blake’s cock to accommodate for her thick length, especially since she hardly fit into him at all, and her thrusting only worsened his pain. Initially, josh would have been hesitant to deny one of his girlfriend’s what she clearly wanted, but Blake had told him to tell her if he wanted her to slow down, so he supposed that it was fine.

“B-Blake, that hurts a little...” He told her. Blake, however, rather than slowing down or stopping and apologising, in fact continued her acceleration, speeding up her thrusts even more. Thinking that she somehow hadn’t heard him, despite being a cat Faunus and having exceptional hearing, he tried again.

“Blake, please can you slow down?” Josh asked her a little louder than before. Again, the cat Faunus simply sped up, although this time as he looked over his shoulder, Josh could see that Blake was shaking her head. Seeing him looking at her, Blake gave Josh a reassuring smile, as she began to fuck his ass even harder.

“OW! Blake, please stop! That really hurts!” Josh begged, as Blake once again went against his wishes, although she did respond this time.

“I know, baby, but this is the only way you’ll learn!” Blake told him. “Unfortunately, you only have two places for Yang and I to use for our pleasure. What if both of your girlfriends want you to pleasure them at the same time? You’ve already proven that you’re more than capable with your mouth, but you need to train your ass too, so that your girlfriends will be happy.” Blake paused her speaking, although never relented her hips. “You do want us to be happy, don’t you?”

Josh opened his mouth to respond, or perhaps protest against her, with the pain in his asshole becoming almost unbearable. Eventually, he gave up, and simply nodded in response. His only hope really was that he would come to love being fucked in the ass in time, and it wouldn’t hurt as much as it did right now.

“That’s my girl!” Blake exclaimed gleefully, as she leaned down and kissed him again, making Josh blush. She continued fucking him for a while, almost fifteen minutes in fact, before either of them spoke again. In that time, Josh had begun to get used to the pain of being fucked in the ass, and had even begun to enjoy it quite a bit.

“I’m going to cum soon...” Blake warned Josh, As he felt her cock pulsing inside of him, ready to fill his rear up with her cum. “Do you want me to do it inside?” Josh wasn’t sure what to say; he didn’t particularly want her to cum inside of him, but his curiosity was too great to resist.

“Sure...” He told her. Blake smiled, and with that, orgasmed.

Josh groaned, as he felt the cat girl’s cock swell and throb inside of him, before she buried the entire shaft in his ass, and began to pump him full of her hot thick semen. Blake moaned in pleasure upon climaxing, as Josh felt the girl’s creamy mess fill him up, able to feel it inside of him, until she finally pulled out. 

“That was wonderful! Thank you so much for that, baby!” Blake thanked Josh, who smiled back at her.

“I-It was my pleasure...” He assured her, despite not having enjoyed it one bit, especially the end, but if it pleased his loving girlfriend who had done so much for him, surely that was good enough...?

Blake wiped her cock clean, before getting dressed, while Josh simply lay there for a few minutes, his body still recovering from the trauma that it had just endured. His wig was slightly askew, and his mascara had run somewhat, but upon seeing this, Blake beckoned him back to the dressing table so that she could reapply it.

However, after Josh had pulled up his panties, securing the semen inside of him, and flipped his skirt back down, he got up, only to forget that he was still wearing heels. Whether it was the heels, or the painful trauma that his ass had just been subjected to, as soon as the boy stepped forward with his right foot, he lost his balance, his ankle twisting as he fell to the ground.

“AGH!” Josh yelled, as his ankle twisted in the heel at an awkward angle, before he felt to the side, managing to avoid falling into Blake’s bedside drawer. Blake gasped, genuinely concerned for her bitch’s safety.

“Are you alright? Is it broken? Oh my God, this is all my fault! I’m so sorry, baby!” Blake told Josh as she hurried over to him and crouched beside him, panicking as she looked down at his twisted ankle, before Josh put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not your fault...” He assured her.

“In any case, we should get to the infirmary as soon as you can.” Blake told him. “I’ll help you there.” Josh looked up at Blake.

“Dressed like this!?” He exclaimed, as Blake pouted.

“I thought you liked how you were dressed!” Blake replied, frowning.

“I do! I do!” Josh assured her. “It’s just, well, you know I can be a bit shy... I just don’t know if I’m ready for people to see me like this...” Blake nodded thinking, before responding.

“Well, you do look a lot like Weiss. Who will know that it’s you?” She asked. “You almost had me convinced, and I watched you get changed!” Blake chuckled.

“I don’t know...” Josh told her, still unsure.

“Trust me. Do you trust me?” Blake asked, earning a nod from Josh. “You’ve seen Weiss before, right? Just act like she does, and we’ll be as fast as we can. Nobody will be any the wiser!”

Josh as still unsure, but he didn’t exactly have much of a choice. He allowed Blake to help him up, as she opened the door. The boy was terrified of being outside dressed as Weiss, but at the same time, as ever, he couldn’t help but be excited about it at the same time, as the two headed for the infirmary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody is wondering, I had intentionally made it vague as to whether Josh is being forced into this, or if he is secretly willing to it. However, the implication with Blake's lipstick is that it it has a sort of mind control/manipulation function that she is using to keep Josh docile. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, or how frequent they'll be, but I can promise you at least a couple more.


	3. From Josh to Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake spend some time with Josh, as his fate is sealed.

“Blake, I don’t know about this…” Josh told the cat Faunus, as he sat up on one of the beds in the infirmary Blake had helped him get down there, still dressed as Weiss of course, where he had been given a bed to rest on with his legs up on the bed as he sat there with aa twisted ankle. 

Despite maintaining his reservations about being Blake and Yang’s ‘girlfriend’, Josh had to admit that he appreciated their dedication, as well as ho much they seemed to care about him. At first, he thought they had just been pretending as part of their mind games, but after how Blake reacted when he injured himself, he was certain that they genuinely did had feelings for him in their own way.

In the past twenty-four hours, Josh’s life had changed completely, with him being made into Blake and Yang’s girlfriend, or bitch, or pet… whatever they saw him as. The worst thing about the whole situation was that he was still yet to decide whether he was in heaven or hell, whether he loved or hated his new life, although if what Blake and Yang had told him was anything to go by, he was going to have the rest of his life to get used to it.

On the one hand, he had never in his entire life felt more helpless, humiliated and utterly degraded than he did right now. Already, the girl’s had forced him to suck their cocks, dressed him as two of their teammates, taken pictures to blackmail him, and even fucked him in the ass.

On the other hand, wearing women’s clothing and makeup felt so natural, almost normal to Josh. He looked much better like this, he had to admit, and in some regards, more comfortable. Plus, there was the added bonus of having Blake and Yang as protection from any potential bullies he might come across, and all he had to do in return was provide them with a few sexual favours. On top of all that, he still had mixed feelings on what Blake had done to him this morning. Sure, he had told her to stop, and she hadn’t, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t at least a little bit enjoyable.

Josh’s train of thought was interrupted when Blake responded to his concern.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it’ll all be fine. They won’t suspect a thing, just act like Weiss.” The cat girl assured Josh, kissing his forehead lovingly. Josh couldn’t deny that he instantly felt better, although his worries didn’t entirely leave him.

“Okay… how does Weiss act?” The boy asked. Blake thought how best to explain it before answering.

“Just act like you don’t have time for anybody else.” Blake explained. “Let’s see; you’re Weiss. You try to be nice but have a pretty short fuse. Most people are beneath you, but you’re respectful to figures of authority. You like to be the centre of attention, as long as it’s in a good way, but don’t like people making too much of a fuss over you or treating you any different for being an heiress.” Blake explained. It wasn’t the best description of Weiss, but it was more than adequate for Josh to act like her.

“So, I see myself as above everybody else, but I don’t like it when they treat me as such?” Josh asked, as he tried to get his head around what Blake had said.

“In short yes.” Blake replied, as the two saw Professor Goodwich walking towards them.

“Miss Schnee, what seems to be the problem here?” Glynda asked, looking down at her scroll as she addressed Josh, having bought his disguise for the time being.

Josh sat still, not saying a word. It dawned on him that he sounded nothing like Weiss when he spoke, which ought to make it almost impossible for him to be convincing enough for Glynda. However, when he received a prompt and subtle elbow to the ribs by Blake, he gave it his best shot.

“M-My heel broke. I think I twisted my ankle.” Josh spoke as he did his best impression of Weiss from when he had seen her speaking either in class on TV.

Amazingly, Glynda didn’t bat an eyelid, nodding as she looked down at Josh’s ankle, which had begun to turn a little red as he still wore his – or rather Weiss’s – high heels.

“I see, and you didn’t think to take those ridiculous heels off?” Glynda commented, referring to the silver heels that Josh wore. Josh froze, but thankfully Blake responded.

“We came straight here. We didn’t want to make it worse.” Blake explained. Glynda frowned at Blake but nodded.

“How did this happen, if you don’t mind me asking?” Glynda asked. Josh gulped. He couldn’t just say ‘walking around the room’. Weiss fought in heels higher than these, so there was no way she would buy that. The blonde woman started to get impatient, so Josh just blurted out the first thing he thought of.

“Well… maybe if someone didn’t leave their books lying around, I wouldn’t have tripped!” Josh snapped, glaring up at Blake as he gave his best impression of Weiss. Glynda rolled her eyes at ‘Weiss’s’ attitude, although completely bought the act.

“Sorry.” Blake apologised, smiling at Josh and giving him thumbs up when Glynda wasn’t looking, making him blush at the approval.

The Professor proceeded to inspect Josh’s ankle, making him wince a little as she touched it. It had begun to turn a little bit red, and we ever so slightly swollen, but seemed to be otherwise fine.

“You’ve only twisted it, there really was no reason to come here.” Glynda told Josh with an annoyed glare at having had her time wasted. “Put some ice on it and rest up for the rets of the day. With your aura, it should be fine by tomorrow.” 

“I just wanted to be safe… sorry Professor.” Josh apologised.

Just as she was about to leave, Glynda turned back around, frowning as she looked into Josh’s hazel eyes. The boy realised that she was getting suspicious, gulping as she walked back over to him.

“I’m certain that Weiss Schnee’s eyes are blue, yet yours seem to be hazel…” Glynda commented, glaring suspiciously at Josh as he sat frozen in fear in place.

“Oh… they’re my contacts!” Josh lied on the spot. “Yeah, they’re new. I thought I’d try them out, but they don’t really suit me.” Josh explained. 

Glynda still seemed suspicious, and probably would have questioned them further had she not been annoyed about having her time wasted. Instead, she simply nodded and left, allowing Blake to help up Josh as they headed back to the dorm.

“That was amazing!” Blake exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. “I knew you’d be brilliant!” She complimented the boy, making him blush. 

“T-Thanks…” Josh replied, smiling with a warm feeling filling him.

Without warning, Blake pushed Josh against the wall, pressing her slender but curvy body up against his and locking their lips together in a heated congratulatory kiss. Josh closed his eyes, allowing Blake’s tongue into his mouth and tasting her saliva as she pushed it down his throat. He could feel her cock becoming semi-hard as she pressed herself against him, grinding a little as she cupped his face with one hand and reached around his waist to grab his ass with her other.

Josh moaned into the kiss, feeling his Faunus girlfriend squeeze his ass gently as she pressed him between her body and the wall behind him. 

“I love you…” Josh moaned, realising that the word shad slipped from his lips without even noticing. Blake smiled kissing Josh’s neck and jaw, making the feminised boy whimper and moan as he enjoyed the treatment.

“Good girl…” Blake told him. “I love you too…” She repeated the words, nibbling the part of Josh’s collar bone that was expose by the dress, surely leaving teeth marks there.

Blake eventually broke the kiss, smirking as she dragged Josh along with her, helping the boy with his twisted ankle along, leading him down the corridor.

“Where are we going?” Josh asked

“You’ll see.” Blake told him with a wink.

The two rounded a corner, reaching Beacon’s main library. With it being a weekend, there were very few people there, especially not at the back, where the Faunus girl was leading her ‘girlfriend’. As she did, Josh spotted several people who he was sure knew Weiss. A cute rabbit girl with brown hair looked up from her book and smiled shyly, giving ‘Weiss’ a wave of her hand. Not wanting to be rude, Josh waved back, and the girl went back to her book, as Blake urged Josh along with her to the very back of the library where nobody else was.

“What are we doing here?” Josh asked in a hushed voice, looking around anxiously. He had a feeling what it might be but waited for Blake to confirm his suspicions.

“Wouldn’t it be so hot if we fucked right here?” Blake asked, as Josh watched the bulge grow between her legs as she became aroused, and he wondered how she managed to keep it a secret all this time.

“I-I suppose…” Josh replied, his face bright red in embarrassment. But… what if we get caught?” He asked, looking around and making sure that nobody was there.

“We won’t. Nobody comes to this part of the library, especially not on weekends.” Blake explained, as she fished out her cock from the front of her underwear, revealing that it was already semi-hard at the mere thought of fucking Josh here. “Come on! Please, I need this!” She urged him.

Somewhat reluctantly, but mildly curious as well, Josh got down on his hands and knees, his ass towards Blake as he flipped up his dress, only for her to stop him.

“Wait.” She urged, thinking for a second before continuing. “I’ve changed my mind. Suck me off first, and them I’ll give you a reward.” She told the boy, winking as she gave him a seductive smile, making the boy blush once again.

In stark contrast with how he had previously felt about performing this act on Blake and Yang, Josh subconsciously licked his lips upon being presented with Blake’s rock-hard cock, the thick eight inch long member. 

Josh didn’t even hesitate this time, immediately wrapping his lips around the head of the girl’s cock and beginning to suck it, almost eager to taste her semen that just a few hours ago had repulsed him. Blake moaned silently as Josh began to bob his head on the first few inches, taking his time at first, but still very eager to be pleasuring his Faunus girlfriend.

“Oh, you feel so good…” Blake moaned, running her hand through Josh’s white wig firmly enough that he could feel it on his head. She eased his head up and down her shaft, but unlike before, it was Josh that was doing most of the work now. He held Blake’s cock at the base to keep it steady as he moved his head back and forth, sliding the thick shaft down his throat, trying not to gag as he did so.

The cat girl sighed in satisfaction. She was overjoyed at the fact that her sissy girlfriend was finally willing to pleasure her of her own accord, and no longer had to be coerced into doing so. It remained unknown as to whether this was what Josh had wanted all along, and the two huntresses had been right about giving it to him, or if the stress had been too much, and Josh’s mind had broken so that he believed this was what he wanted.

As far as Blake and Yang were concerned, the former was true, genuinely believing that they were doing the right thing and helping Josh – as well as the rest of the boys they’d done this to – by turning them into their sissy girlfriends. Josh, however, remained unconvinced, sitting on the fence somewhat. He couldn’t deny how good it felt now to pleasure Blake, to taste her precum and feel her throbbing member inside of him, but he had been so adamant even just this morning that he hadn’t wanted any of this.

“Don’t forget to focus on my balls.” Blake told Josh, moaning and snapping him out of his thoughts. Josh nodded, still bobbing his head on her shaft as he reached up to her balls, gently massaging them as he took her entire eight inches down his throat.

The cat Faunus bit her lip to avoid moaning out loud, as her member was squeezed by Josh’s tight throat. He was going a little slower now, almost at a teasing pace after struggling to breathe a little when he went to quickly. Blake didn’t mind though, just enjoying having her little sissy girlfriend pleasure her of her own free will. 

Precum oozed from the tip of Blake’s cock, dripping into Josh’s belly as he continued to suck her off, his own cock stiffening up and becoming hard under Weiss’s dress. Despite himself, Josh found that he was actually getting aroused at having Blake’s thick cock shoved down his throat as he bobbed his head, obediently sucking it like the good sissy bitch he really was.

“Ah… I love you…” Blake whispered to Josh, filling him with joy as he happily bobbed his head on Blake’s cock. By now, he was able to take the entire thing down his gullet and hardly gag at all on it, much to the relief of Blake.

Josh heard Blake gasp, just as her cock began to throb harder in his throat, pulsing and swelling as he brought the cat girl to the brink of orgasm, before deciding to push her over the edge. Without hesitation where there normally would have been, Josh deepthroated Blake’s cock in one swift motion. Blake gasped, before silencing herself by covering her mouth as she climaxed, her cock throbbing as she shot several long thick ropes of semen down Josh’s oesophagus and into his belly. Josh swallowed all of the girl’s seed happily, allowing her to fill him up with her cum, before she finally finished and pulled out.

“You’re getting better.” She told him, as she put her cock away. Josh stood up, smiling somewhat bashfully as a little bit of Blake’s cum dribbled own his chin. The cat girl wiped it away with her finger, before tasting it, only to lick the spot on Josh’s chin where it had been.

It didn’t take long for this to evolve into another kiss, as Blake and Josh both tasted the former’s cum on each other, smelling it on their breath as they made out in the back o the library, only to be interrupted by someone.

“Weiss…” Ruby asked in astonishment as she watched the boy dressed so convincingly as Weiss, she thought it actually was the heiress, making out with Blake.

The two turned to Ruby, noticing that she had tears in her silver eyes that she seemed to be trying feebly to hold back.

“Ruby, it’s not what you think…” Blake began.

“I saw you come back here. I saw what you were doing with Blake…” Ruby told Josh, still believing it to be Weiss. “How could you?” 

Before Josh could explain himself, Ruby burst into tears and took off running out of the library, not stopping until she reached team RWBY’s dorm and locking herself in.

“What was all that about?” Josh asked Blake, as the two redressed themselves and tidied themselves up before leaving the library.

“Ruby and Weiss have been going out for a few weeks.” Blake explained. “Weiss agreed to take things slow at Ruby’s request, but I think Ruby has always been worried about Weiss getting bored of her and moving on to someone else.” The cat girl added.

“She must have thought that I was Weiss cheating on her with you.” Josh muttered, looking a little ashamed as he and Blake headed to her dorm, figuring that’s where Ruby had gone.

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to her…” Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Josh looked a little uncomfortable. He guessed that she was waiting for him to offer to come clean, thus revealing himself as a sissy to yet another person, and inevitably Weiss herself as well when she found her clothes missing.

“I… if you want, we can tell her the truth…” Josh told Blake, who smirked, before looking up.

“Would you be ready to do that?” Blake asked him. “To ‘come out’, so to speak? To reveal yourself as mine and Yang’s girlfriend?” Josh hesitated, but soon nodded, smiling.

“Of course.” He told her. “I would do anything for you.” He added, smiling up at the cat girl, who stopped, wiping a tear from her eye.

“You don’t know how much that means to me…” She told him. “I understand that this might not have been the most pleasant for you to start with, and I completely understand if you still have your doubts, but just know that Yang and I will always be there for you.” She assured him with a tight hug.

“Thank you…” Josh replied, as Blake let go, the two of them holding hands all the way back to the dorm.

The pair eventually reached the door, knocking to see if Ruby was in there.

“Ruby, are you there?” Blake asked. There was silence, so she asked again. “Ruby, please let us explain-”

“Go away!” Ruby snapped, interrupting the cat girl. Blake sighed.

“Ruby, please just let us-”

“She said go away!”

Blake frowned, as another familiar voice spoke along with Ruby’s.

“Yang…” Josh said, recognising the voice instantly as his other girlfriend. Blake nodded in agreement, as she tried again.

“Yang, it isn’t what you think!” She assured her. “I have a key anyway, I’m coming in!” She warned, before unlocking and opening the door.

No sooner had the door been opened than Yang pinned Josh to the wall by his shoulders, her eyes bright red as she glared into his hazel ones. Josh was terrified. He believed what Blake had said before, that Yang would never actually seriously hurt him, but if she thought he was Weiss and had just cheated on her little sister, he wasn’t so sure.

“You’d better have a damn good explanation for making Ruby cry!” Yang yelled into Josh’s face, spitting a little as she shouted.

“Yang listen…” Blake urged her, only for the blonde to give her a furious glare.

“You BACK OFF!” She roared, frightening Blake as she stumbled back. “You’ve done enough damage…” She added, as Josh released that Yang must have also felt a sense of betrayal from Blake. “As have you…” She added again, turning back to glare angrily at Josh, pure uninhibited rage in her eyes.

“Y-yang, please, it’s me!” Josh pleaded, terrified of what she might do if she didn’t come to her senses. 

Yang gave a confused look, realising something wasn’t quite right about ‘Weiss’, before looking properly into his eyes and realising that it was in fact not her teammate, but rather it was Josh.

“Oh… oh my God, I, I’m sorry!” Yang exclaimed, her eyes returning to their regular purple colour as she hugged Josh against her body, his face heating up as she accidentally pressed him into her cleavage.

“It’s ok…” He assured her with a smile, while Ruby watched on in confusion. Seeing her confused expression, Blake turned to her team leader.

“Ruby, this isn’t Weiss.” She exclaimed, as she introduced Josh to Ruby. “Allow me to introduce mine and Yang’s girlfriend, Jessica.”

“Jessica?” Josh asked. Blake nodded.

“You like it?” She asked. Josh blushed.

“I love it…!” Josh admitted, smiling at the Faunus as she kissed him lightly.

“Oh, so she’s… I see…” Ruby realised, a little embarrassed at having made the mistake of thinking that Weiss had been cheating on her. She turned to Josh – or rather, Jess – and apologised. “Sorry about freaking out, it’s just that I love Weiss and the thought of her betraying me…” She explained.

“I understand.” Josh told her. “It’s nice to meet you.” He told her, extending a hand for her to shake. Instead, however, Ruby threw herself at Josh, wrapping her arms around him and grinning happily.

“Sis, Blake, she’s so cute!” Ruby squealed. “I’m almost jealous!” She exclaimed.

“I know, right?” Yang replied. “And to think she came to us just last night practically begging to be transformed into a beautiful girl.” The blonde explained, lying about how exactly the two had come across Josh, but he found that he didn’t mind.

“She was shy at first, hesitant to even ask, but she eventually confessed that she had always dreamed of being a sissy, so naturally your sister and I helped out, and she thanked us both several times.” Blake added. “Isn’t that right?” She asked, turning to ‘Jessica’. 

“That’s right.” Josh confirmed, smiling at her. He couldn’t deny it anymore; the feeling of being the girlfriend to these two beautiful women was overwhelming to the point that he thought he might be dreaming.

“You guys are too kind! I could never do what you do.” Ruby told her teammate and sister, admiring how naturally feminine Josh’s body was, as well a s how good he looked in Weiss’s dress.

At that moment, there was a noise at the door as somebody unlocked the door to team RWBY’s dorm. Josh was surprised that he didn’t even try to cover himself up as the person walked in, only to stop when she saw an exact replica of herself.

“What the…” Weiss began, startled upon seeing Josh in one of her dresses. 

“Weiss, this is Jessica!” Ruby exclaimed. “She’s Blake and Yang’s new girlfriend; isn’t she the cutest!?” The redhead exclaimed cheerily. Weiss looked Josh up and down, admitting that he was cute, but was more prominently furious that he was wearing one of her dresses.

“Did you HAVE to use one of my expensive dresses!?” She asked the blonde and the cat girl in anger. “You could have used something of Ruby’s; she doesn’t care if you do or not.” Weiss told them.

“Actually, we did.” Yang told her.

“I just thought she’d look even better in one of yours.” Blake added. She and Yang both wrapped their arms around Josh’s waist, as Weiss sighed in frustration.

“So, what? You’re not going to let me punish him for wearing my dress?” Weiss asked impatiently, earning a glare from both of Josh’s girlfriends. 

“First of all, it’s ‘HER’.” Yang corrected Weiss, getting angrier. “Secondly, if you so much as lay a finger on her, you’ll be the one getting punished.” The blonde added, glaring furiously at the heiress. Weiss rolled her eyes but knew better than to get into a fight with Yang.

“Whatever… come on Ruby, let’s go.” She told the redhead, smiling at the excitable girl, as the two of them headed out, leaving Josh alone with Blake and Yang once again.

“I’m guessing she doesn’t approve of you two helping me?” Josh asked.

“On the contrary.” Yang told him. “She used to do the exact same thing to her little brother when she lived in Atlas from what she told us. The only thing is… Whitley wasn’t like you. He wasn’t a sissy.” The blonde explained.

“She used to tie him down, dress him in girl’s clothes and put makeup on him, as well as taking pictures of him and ‘punishing’ him for no reason, spankings, slapping him, that sort of thing.” Blake added. “She used to make him worship her, kiss her feet, I’m pretty sure she used to even lock him in chastity and make him humiliate himself to be let out.” Blake explained.

“That’s horrible!” Josh exclaimed. “To her own brother; how could she do that?” The two women shrugged.

“She’s not like us. She just wants to humiliate people.” Blake explained. “She has been very helpful when our previous girlfriend’s misbehaved and needed a particularly firm hand, but otherwise, she is just cruel!” 

Josh nodded along, as he sat down on Blake’s bed. His two girlfriends sat either side of him, with Yang on his right and Blake on his left.

“So… do you forgive me for being a bit rough with you at the start?” Yang asked before quickly adding. “B-But it was only because I care about you!” Josh smiled.

“Of course, I forgive you, Yang.” He told her, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. Yang returned the kiss, pushing her tongue past Josh’s lips and into his mouth, tasting him until she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them which she swiped away.

“You taste of… what exactly were you doing in the library?” Yang asked them. Both of them blushed, as Yang grinned. “Well, if you’re happy to do that with Blake, I think I should get a go, don’t you?” Yang suggested. Josh was about to accept, when he suddenly thought of a better offer for Yang.

“Actually, how about you put it somewhere else?” He suggested. Yang frowned.

“I mean… Blake and I were going to wait, but if you’re ready…” Yang told him, looking forward to taking his anal virginity.

“Oh, Blake already fucked me this morning!” Josh exclaimed happily, giving Blake a cute smile.

“I see, she did, did she?” Yang asked, cocking her head and raising her eyebrows at Blake, who looked rather guilty.

“Well… it’s not my fault she’s so cute!” The cat girl defended herself. “Besides, I thought we were going to do that this morning anyway before you left?” The Faunus added.

“I’d still have appreciated you waiting for me and not being so impatient.” Yang told her, as she turned to Josh. “What do you think; should she be punished?” Yang asked. Josh thought, before nodding.

“I think she should be made to watch… without masturbating!” He added, smiling cheekily up at Blake as she scowled at him.

“This pretty girl has a dominant streak!” Yang remarked, chuckling in regard to Josh, or rather, Jessica. “But I like it… so feisty!” She chuckled. Josh giggled, as Yang kissed his neck. “I think that idea sounds wonderful! What do you think Blake?” She added as well, looking up at Blake.

“…fine.” Blake sighed, reluctantly, as Yang kissed Josh, pushing him onto his belly while Blake stood beside the bed, watching and feeling her cock grow hard in the front of her underwear.

“Do you want me to go slowly?” Yang asked, significantly more considerate to Josh than she had been before, presumably upon him becoming much more submissive to them.

“I don’t mind…” Josh told her, smiling back over his shoulder as Yang lifted Weiss’s dress around his waist and pulled down the panties to reveal Josh’s used, but still very tight asshole ready, almost begging to be fucked.

Yang leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend’s ass playfully, before lining up her longer nine-inch cock with his hole. Josh winced a little as she pushed it in, but didn’t resist, finding himself getting hard at the feeling of being penetrated by the blonde, his anal walls stretching around her two inch thick member as she gently but firmly eased her shaft into his hole.

Blake watched on, aroused and frustrated as she watched her two girlfriend’s fuck, with Yang’s cock sliding into Josh’s asshole until it was all the way in, balls deep as her thighs toughed his ass, her entire nine inches inside of the sissy.

“Okay so far?” Yang asked. Josh nodded, biting his lip in arousal.

“Yes… please Yang, I need it!” He begged, as if he was a different person than last night, this morning even! 

Yang smiled, as she pulled out of him almost all the way so that only her head was inside the boy’s asshole, dripping precum into him, before sliding her member back in again, much more swiftly and firmly, making Josh gasp in slight pain, but didn’t ask her to stop. The boy could feel his rear hole being stretched by the girl’s cock as she slid it in and out of him, the member filling him up, oozing precum into him that served a little as lubrication, but he didn’t care anymore. It just felt too good knowing that eh was pleasuring one of his girlfriends to care about anything else.

Eventually, the blonde began to pick up the pace, her thrusts picking up speed and becoming faster as she and Josh both became more and more aroused. She could feel his anal walls squeezing her shaft, trying to milk her of all her thick gooey cum already, but he had a long way to go yet before Yang would orgasm.

“Are you, ugh, enjoying this, Blake?” Yang asked, grinning over at her Faunus teammate, who glared back at her in annoyance.

“I was thinking we could spit roast her later, what do you think?” Blake asked Yang.

“Ask her.” Yang replied. Blake knelt beside Josh as he was fucked into her bed.

“Jess, would it be alright if Yang and I spitroasted you later?” She asked. Josh opened his eyes, looking into Blake’s amber one with naught but love and adoration in his expression.

“Of course… anything you want…” He panted in response, as he allowed Yang to carry on fucking him hard, her thighs slapping against his ass as her balls swinging under him.

Blake stood back again, watching as Yang continued to fuck Josh, until she apparently got bored of the position, pulling out to flip the sissy over. Josh was a little confused as to what she was doing as he was flipped onto his back, but soon realsied when the blonde raised his legs in the air and penetrated him once again, resuming fucking him.

This time, Josh’s legs were up in the air, his ankles resting on Yang’s shoulders as she fucked his ass in the missionary position, building up to cum as she relentlessly fucked the boy’s hole.

“AH! Yang, please… fuck me harder… fuck me faster…!” Josh begged, unable to control himself around either of his girlfriends anymore. The lilac-eyed blonde didn’t need to be asked twice, as no sooner had the words left Josh’s lips than she immediately put twice the amount of effort into fucking his ass, fucking him at twice the speed she had been. 

With her efforts redoubled, it was even less time before Yang was read to orgasm, lasting only a few more minutes before she was on the brink of climaxing. Grunting, the blonde gave Josh’s ass a few more hard, fast thrusts, before sinking her entire shaft into his hole, orgasming and shooting rope after rope of thick white cum into his ass. Josh moaned in pleasure as he felt his asshole being pumped full of the blonde huntress’s hot thick semen, filling him up until he felt like he was going to burst, only for her to pull out.

“Did you like that?” Yang asked Josh, admiring the creampie she made in his ass. Josh nodded, too exhausted to speak, as Yang looked up at Blake. “What about you; enjoy the show?” She asked. Blake gave a sarcastic smile.

“Very funny.” Blake retorted, as yang chuckled, and even Josh giggled at her expense. “Are we doing this spit roast or not?” The Faunus asked impatiently, presumably form being denied throughout having to watch her other two girlfriends fuck.

“Sure, you can have his ass.” Yang offered, as Josh got back up on all fours, revealing his ass to Blake. The cat girl sighed, watching as Yang’s cum dribbled out of his hole and down the back of his thighs.

“You just love to make a mess, don’t you?” She asked, annoyed as yang grinned at her.

“Maybe you should clean it up?” The purple-eyed girl suggested, already hard again as she made her way in front of Josh.

“Fine.” Blake snapped, leaning down and spreading Josh’s ass cheeks, placing her mouth between them.

“Ooh!” Josh moaned as he realsied what was going on. As Blake stuck her tongue into his asshole, making a slight slurping sound as she ate Yang’s cum out of his asshole – felching, was it called? – and swallowed every last drop of her mess.

Josh’s train of thought was interrupted when he felt Yang press the precum-dripping tip of her cock against his lips, smearing her precum over them.

“It’s not going to suck itself you know?” The blonde informed him with a smirk. Josh smiled up at her as he opened his mouth to accept her cock, gagging slightly when she rather forcefully shoved it in, but didn’t resist her, allowing his girlfriend to have her way wit his throat, despite him choking a little on her cock.

Meanwhile, Blake seemed to be done with cleaning Josh’s asshole of Yang’s cum, as he soon felt her slightly shorter, but slightly thicker cock rubbing between his cheeks, stimulating herself as she gave somewhat of a warning about what was coming before she actually penetrated the boy. Josh winced a little, moaning around Yang’s cock as he felt Blake shove her own into his ass. Fortunately, Yang had loosened him up a but, preparing him for Blake’s thicker and wider shaft as it slid into him much more easily now.

“Fuck, she’s got better.” Yang remarked, as she fucked Josh’s throat, making him gag in each inward thrust as his throat was stretched around her shaft.

“I know, she’s such a good girl now!” Blake added, as she began to slowly fuck Josh, picking up speed as she went on.

The two girls continued to spit roast the boy in the dress, the blonde and the cat girl fucking his throat and ass respectively. Every time Yang pulled back, Josh could taste her precum, as well as her cum that resided on her cock still from having fucked his ass mere minutes ago. It was almost addictive; the taste was so good. Josh wished that he could taste this wonderful thing every day of his life from now on, and with him dating both these dominant girl’s, he didn’t doubt that he would.

Blake groaned a little as she fucked Josh, feeling his still rather tight, but definitely loosening walls wrapping around her cock as she went balls deep in her sissy’s ass, her cock throbbing inside of the boy as he craved both of their cum to fill him up. The Faunus girl began to pant, as she roughly fucked the boy’s asshole, their thighs slapping against each other’s with each thrust into him, her cock reaching eight inches into his ass ad stretching it so wide that he thought he might break from it.

“How does it feel?” Yang asked, grinning down at the boy being fucked by her and her partner. “How do you like both of your girlfriend’s fucking you at the same time?” She asked him. The blonde didn’t pull out of the boy’s mouth to let him answer, but allowed him to simply nod his head, moaning and groaning in pleasure and approval before she resumed fucking his gullet with her long, thick, rod.

“I think she’s the best we’ve ever had.” Blake told Yang. “Not just the best to fuck, but she’s so obedient, so cute, so sweet, so caring and considerate…” 

“Are we going to keep her then?” Yang asked.

“I think so…” Blake replied, smiling lovingly down at Josh, who was too busy enjoying having both women fuck him at the same time to pay attention to their conversation.

The two continued to fuck Josh for a little while longer. His ass and throat were surely damaged beyond repair by now and would likely never be the same again after having had them fucked mercilessly by the girl’s over and over again. he no longer gagged when Yang fucked his throat, and it didn’t hurt so much when Blake first fucked his ass. He didn’t care though, in fact, he was happy, as long as it got off his girlfriends. Josh was entirely unconcerned with all other aspects of life, aside from being loyal, honest and obedient to his two beautiful girlfriends no matter what.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Blake moaned.

“Already?” Yang asked, before grunting. “Actually, so am I… shit, she is good!” The blonde moaned as she too built up to cum.

Blake was first, moaning loudly as she hilted her cock in Josh’s asshole, the member twitching and throbbing erratically inside of him as she spurted several hot loads of her thick white semen into his ass, giving him a similar feeling of arousal to when Yang had done the same thing earlier.

However, Josh wouldn’t be able to savour the feeling, as no sooner had Blake orgasmed than so had Yang, her cock swelling as she ejaculated down the sissy’s throat and straight into his stomach, pumping him full of her cum. Josh swallowed as much as he could – which was thankfully all of it – before Yang eventually pulled out of his mouth, as did Blake form his ass, letting the feminised boy collapse onto the bed in exhaustion.

“Thank you so much Jessica!” Blake sighed, as she lay down beside her girlfriend.

“Yeah, thanks Jess.” Yang added, lying on Josh’s other side.

“No, thank you both.” Josh told them. “Honestly, I was worried about all this when we started yesterday. I thought that you two were just taking advantage of my vulnerability and using me for your own sick pleasure, but I understand where you were coming form now! I can see that I was confused. I’ll admit, I didn’t enjoy all this at first, but I really do now that the two of you have opened my eyes… I… thank you, so much…” Josh finished, before he began to cry.

“Aww…. Hey, it’s okay!” Blake reassured him, holding him close to her chest and hugging him lovingly.

“We will always love you!” Yang told him, as he received a kiss on each cheek form each of his girlfriends.

From that moment on, the boy named Josh ceased to be, and thus, Jessica was born in that body, becoming the girlfriend of both Yang and Blake, forever.

This brings us to the end of my story. I’m sure that you’re glad that it had a happy ending. At times, I wasn’t certain myself, even after that final moment in which I became Jessica and was no longer even male. My struggles didn’t just stop with admitting to my true self, but I had to overcome prejudices and stereotypes, along with ridicule and bullying in order to get to where I am now.

It was all worth it though, to be here, living in this beautiful house in patch with my two beloved wives. To think that back then, just five years ago, I was foolish enough to resist them when they were only trying to help me all along. 

That doesn’t matter though, all that matters is that I am Jessica now, and I am happy…

 

Jessica leaned back on her chair from the computer, sighing as she finally finished her book. It was only short; novella would be a more accurate term, but she had spent weeks on it, and it had finally paid off in this masterpiece. 

The girl brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, stretching her fingers from typing so much, as she brushed her brown ponytail back over her shoulder. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a brown jacket, considering it was quite a cold day, as well as a skirt and a pair of tights, with nothing on her feet.

“Hey, is it done?” A voice called rom the doorway, startling Jessica and making her almost jump out of her chair.

“Yang! How long have you been there!?” She asked, her heart pounding as her blonde wife laughed at her.

“About five minutes.” She laughed, as Jessica gave her a playful scowl, before sticking her tongue out. “So, can I read it if you’re done?” Yang asked.

“Sure. Where’s Blake? We can all read it together.” The brunette suggested, looking down the hall behind Yang.

“Not sure…” Yang replied, heading off to find their wife and coming back with the Faunus with her. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Blake asked.

“Do you want to rea my book?” Jessica asked, to which the cat woman nodded eagerly.

“Yes! I have so been looking forward to this!” She exclaimed excitedly before composing herself. “If I may ask, what did you so about the start?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked. “I just wrote it as it happened.” Blake and Yang shared an uncomfortable look.

“But, aren’t you worried people will get the wrong idea?” Yang asked. “I mean, you did resist us quite a bit back then…”

“What people?” The brunette asked. “I’m not going to get this published silly!”

“Then why write it?” Blake asked. Jessica shrugged, playing with her brown hair.

“I don’t know… nostalgia, I guess.” She explained. “And… I guess you could call it an early anniversary present…” She explained, as the two remembered that it was their one-year wedding anniversary in a few days. 

They had been together for five years, but it hadn’t been until they’d finished their fours years at Beacon that they had gone to Mistral to get married, where polygamy was legal, before moving into Yang’s home on patch. It was just the three of them living together, after Taiyang had given them the house as a wedding gift and moved into a smaller on in Vale.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Blake remarked, as she and Yang began to read the part where they had first dressed ‘Josh’ up as Ruby. Jessica smiled, giggling, as Yang gave an awkward look.

“I still feel kind of bad about being so rough with you…” Yang commented looking a little ashamed.

“Don’t feel bad!” Jessica assured her with a hug from behind. “Alright, sure, I didn’t exactly like it at the time, but we wouldn’t be where we are now if you hadn’t.” She reasoned. 

“I suppose…” Yang replied, leaning back to kiss the woman that a she and Blake had married. “I love you.” Yang told her, as Blake leaned back.

“I love you too.” She added. Jessica smiled at them both.

“I love you both as well!” She told them, as the two kissed her cheeks, just as they had done five years ago, and many nights since then, as Blake, Yang and Jessica finished recounting their first meeting, before celebrating their anniversary a few days early in the best way they could…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there's just a few things I want to say. First of all, I'm sorry that it took so long for the third chapter to come out, I was just busy with other stories, as well as real world things. Secondly, I'd just like to say that I really enjoyed writing this work. It's not like anything else I write, and it let me try a different direction in my writing. However, I ended it a lot sooner than I had expected, as I have too much other stuff to take care of, as well as the fact that I was running out of ideas (hence why this chapter took so long) and I didn't want the quality to suffer as a result, but I hope you can all be happy with this at least. This was always the ending that I had intended, and I hope you all like it, and can be happy with how this ended up. I did really like writing this though, so I might write something similar in future when I'm less busy, but I can't promise that.


End file.
